Hit the Road Jack
by Singing in the Jukebox
Summary: He stood up for them, the spirits who never had a voice. The Guardians said they would always be there, so where were they? When a fateful event happens at the Annual Party for all immortals it leaves Jack Frost alone. He will do anything to come back home, but what can he do when not even Pitch wants him? All he wanted was to was help. Instead he's in the middle of a spirit war!
1. Party for All

**Hello my beautiful Readers! Yes anther story! Woohoo! Okay this was a story arc in my collection called Scrap Book, so for those that have read it, it will be the same but I'm checking it for errors and all that PLUS the ending will be a whole lot different! I'm going to continue it on (won't have Invitation Only) so stay tuned until then! For those who haven't ready Scrap Book, don't worry you don't need to what so ever unless you're interested. Okay so. Here. We. Go!**

PARTY FOR ALL

He felt ridiculous. The tie, the coat, the white dress shirt, the pants and the very embodiment of his hatred, shoes, had Jack wanting to run away and hide. That's exactly what he did. Yes it was childish and immature and perhaps even a little uncalled for but there was no way he going to this stupid annual celebration party.

"Jack stop being a baby and come out of the bathroom," Bunny said for the tenth time.

"Do I still have to go to the party?"

"Yes!" All the Guardians said exasperated.

"Then I'm not coming out. End of story."

"Sweet Tooth listen I know you don't want to go."

"No duh!"

"But, this is a very important event. For everyone, including you. It's the annual celebration for all spirits, it may be boring, trust me I get bored too, but it's more than that."

"Yeah, how?"

"It's, in a way, also to celebrate you becoming a Guardian."

Silence. Tooth looked at the others hopefully. Sandy crossed his fingers. They had been at this for an hour. They were going to be late. North was in his fanciest, red coat with white trimmed fur at the end and embroidered patterns, plus his finest swords. He had even been bothered to comb his beard. Bunny wore a tie and black coat and that was it on the clothing front. But he had washed up and scrubbed to ensure he was clean and fresh for this afternoon's events. Sandy had fashioned himself a nice waist coat and formal attire with the added addition of a top hat. Tooth was dressed in a mix of blues, greens and lushes pinks and purples all together in a long dress that flowed out to her feet. Around her neck was a stream of pearls as a necklace. They all were ready to go. All they had to do was convince their youngest and most reluctant member to come out of the bathroom he had barricaded himself in.

"Jack?" Tooth asked cautiously.

"No! Not going."

Tooth groaned and threw her hands in the air, defeated.

"Unless," Jack said, his voice muffled by the locked door.

"Yes?" They all said jumping to attention.

"Unless you allow me to do one thing that I ask to do no matter what."

"Are you crazy we're-" Bunny yelled.

"We agree now come out," North said jabbing Bunny in the ribs to silence him.

"Okay but you can't laugh."

"Alright whatever just move you frozen butt we're gonna to be late," Bunny huffed.

They had to try really hard not to laugh at the boy. He did seem ridiculous. Most of the clothing items were too big for him. North looked down at his feet and pointed.

"Jack where are shoes?"

"They may or may not be in a snow bank outside under the bathroom window."

"Doesn't matter let's just get going. Come on Sandy," Bunny said taking off with Sandy followed by Tooth and North and finally Jack.

The journey to Mother Nature's Palace, which was in fact a giant tree, was done in silence, except for an occasional over dramatic sigh from Jack.

"Now Jack," North said.

Uh oh. Here it comes, a lecture. Jack put his chin on his hands and stared dully at North.

"You need to be on best behaviour. This is very serious meeting. It is annual meeting of all immortals! Everyone will be there,.

"What North is tryin' ta say is don't screw this up mate. Keep ya head down and don't cause any trouble," Bunny said, glaring at Jack.

"Precisely," North said.

Rolling his eyes Jack nodded and went back to trying to freeze clouds as they rushed past them. Keeping his head down was exactly what he planned to do. 300 years of being alone hadn't done any good to his social skills. He would either become desperate for attention and end up doing something stupid or he would prefer the company of himself and talk to himself. At least he would listen himself. The idea of going to a party or meeting or whatever it was sounded like torture.

Sandy watched the boy anxiously. He knew Jack didn't want to go, but he also knew why. He needed someone to keep an eye on him. Bunny wouldn't do. He would be too strict and try and restrain the boy. Tooth would be too willing to introduce Jack to everyone she knew. Sandy chuckled picturing how that would end. North created scenes which Jack would hate. Smiling Sandy sidled up next to Jack and poked him.

"Hey Sandy. What do you want?"

Sandy told Jack that he could hang out with him at the party if he wanted. Jack gave Sandy a thankful and relieved smile.

They were five minutes late. Thankfully as they entered Mother Nature's Palace more people arrived, late as well. Honestly only Father Time would be on time, obviously. Jack gazed in awe at his surrounds. The walls, made from the bark of a tree, towered at least four stories above his head. Golden orbs of light floated in the air high above their heads. The floor was pink coral marble. At the back of the room was a magnificent stage with had a cascading waterfall flowing behind it. In front of the stage were at least fifty round white tables with chairs and running half the length of the right wall was a buffet table. Jack was so overwhelmed his head was spinning. It took a couple of minutes to realise the other Guardians had dispersed into the crowd, but by his side remained the Sandman just as he had promised.

Sandy stared at Jack who had broken his own gaze of awe to give him a thankful nod.

"Alrighty Sandy what should we do. Honestly I'm hungry let's go."

A knife and fork appeared above the little man's head and he licked his lips making Jack laugh. There was every kind of possibility laid out on the table to fill their stomachs, from roasts to cakes. They gave each other one last look before diving for the food. A hand was suddenly placed on Sandy's shoulder making him turn around. Half his mouth full of cake Sandy waved at his friend, Father Time.

"Hello there old friend. Mind if I join you?" The elderly man spoke, his voice distant and slow.

Sandy nodded eagerly then remembering looked over at Jack, who was scooping ice-cream into a bowl. Father Time bent down close to Sandy, his eyes trained on the boy, a disapproving frown lacing his usual placid face. Sandy's body slumped at what was to come.

"Jack Frost? Why the devil is he here? He's not supposed to be! He'll ruin this event I tell you."

Sandy formed images trying to tell Father Time that he was a friend and that he was going to look after the kid, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes I agree," A woman, the spirit of Summer chimed, her hair cut short and flaming red, "Jack Frost has no concern for responsibility or order."

"Yes Sol is right. Honestly, Sandy why do you bother?"

It was then that Jack Frost decided to glance over at Sandy. He was silently begging the boy not to come over, but what ever you wanted Jack Frost to do, he almost always did the opposite.

"Hey Sandy. I was looking for the others. You think you would be able to spot a 6 foot 1 rabbit, a giant Russian in a coat with the loudest laugh and a rainbow fairy in a crowd, but guess I was wrong. Oh um sorry was I interrupting something?" Jack asked finally acknowledging the two people standing on either side of the Sandman.

"Yes you were actually. I say what awful manners," Father Time grumbled.

"I know this is a meeting for all the immortals and spirits but did you really have to bring that along Sandy?" Sol said in distaste, heat radiating off her body.

Sandy crossed his arms and silently tsked them. He patted Jack's back and gave him the thumbs up. They were friends and he was going to stick up for him. For the third time today Jack was grateful for Sandy. Rolling her sunset orange eyes Sol stormed off followed promptly by Father Time. Jack glanced at all the other guests. He hadn't realised before but everyone was shooting him side long glances, some of surprise most of disapproval.

"Um thanks Sandy, listen I'm going to go sit down okay."

Before Sandy could even grab hold of the boy's arm he had vanished.

Jack sat by himself at a table in the corner, with his hood up. He almost laughed. For the first time he actually wanted to be invisible. How strange. He started to fiddle with his staff. There was something bugging him. He went through the brief and unpleasant conversation he had had just then. It was something one of the two had said that had him jittery. His thoughts were interrupted by an overly large rabbit that had sat down beside him.

"There ya are! Sandy's lookin for ya."

"Oh yeah. Thanks,"

"Alright let's hear it what's up."

Jack cast his eyes to the floor. Bunny already knew. The Groundhog had been in his ear ever since he had arrived about Jack's unwanted presence. He had tried to loose him but he was the Groundhog, he just stayed glued to him for the entire time. Only when he had said he was going to find Jack did he suddenly disappear.

"Listen mate, these people don't know who ya are. Don't pay any attention. You're a Guardian now, they won't come after ya. Oh hey there North."

"That weasel! He is getting on nerves. If this was not important party I would -"

"North, calm down mate. You betta keep quiet Mother Nature's gonna start the speeches," Bunny leant over to Jack, "Next time we both lock ourselves in the bathroom, deal?"

Jack smirked, "Yeah deal. Wait so why did you make me come in the first place if you didn't want to come either?"

"Cos' Snowflake we have ta. It's for everyone so that means everyone comes."

"Hello everyone!" Mother Nature started.

"So why was I never invited….?" Jack whispered, but as usual no one heard him.

**Yeah! First chapter hope it was a goody ;D since I've already written up to Chapter 8 of this I will be able to update a lot more. So...what do you think? PLEASE STAY TUNED! **


	2. The Others

**Yay! Wow can't believe I updated this fast. Must be because of my beautiful reviews and favourites and followers and just everyone! Okay lets go things are about to go south for our beloved characters. **

THE OTHERS

The voices of the other Guardians and Mother Nature were drowned out. He didn't even notice when Sandy and Tooth joined them. He was lost in his own epiphany. He had never been invited to the party for all spirits, for everyone. No one wanted him. Was it only now that he was a Guardian that they had to make him come, because they didn't have any other choice? That was obviously the case. Otherwise Tooth wouldn't have lied. She had said this party was in a way to celebrate him becoming a Guardian but if no one wanted him to even be here Jack couldn't see how it was a celebration for him. A sharp jab in the ribs from Bunny suddenly brought his mind hurtling back to existence.

"What?" He hissed.

"She's about ta mention you, ya gumby."

"Oh," was the only word he could muster.

"Now as we all know there is a new face among us this evening. A new Guardian in fact which is none other than Jack Frost," Mother Nature said in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

The applause was half hearted and barely audible, apart from his fellow Guardians who beamed at him with pride. He smiled at that a little.

"I suppose I should ask if you want to come up here and make a speech."

"Oh n-no that's fine," Jack stuttered, which earned him a few snickers.

Mother Nature laughed, "My, my Jack Frost are you shy? Oh dear the poor little boy is blushing! Ha he's turning purple!"

Everyone was laughing. Fingers were pointing at him. Friends were murmuring to each other about him. They were mocking him. Jack instantly pulled his hood up. He looked up at the Guardians desperately. They all sat there in silence, fidgeting. He mentally begged them to help him. The humiliation was overwhelming him. Still they did nothing. Why wouldn't they help him? Was it because he wasn't good enough to help? They didn't want the responsibility? They didn't want to be seen with him…? Did they maybe even agree with those people…..? Jack slid further down his chair. He really wished to be invisible right now. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't escape. It would only make it worse. He would be fuelling the fire if he left.

Composing herself Mother Nature continued on, "Anyway now that we're all present shall we start? Yes. Alright so-"

"We're not all here!"

All eyes were on Jack again and this time he didn't care. He was past caring about these people. They had laughed at him, embarrassed him, shunned him and most importantly excluded him and Jack wanted answers. He knew the other Guardians weren't going to help him this time so once again it was Jack Frost verse the world.

North's eyes grew to twice their usual size. What was his boy thinking? They weren't allowed to speak out when a superior person such as Mother Nature was talking. Did he not know that? What the others in the room had done was awful, but there had been nothing North or the other Guardians could have done. If they had helped it would have only made things worse, a fight would have broken out, no doubt.

"Jack!" North hissed.

Jack simply ignored him and stood up.

"Jack, sit down!"

"We're not all here!" Jack repeated, glaring at Mother Nature.

"Sit down now child," She growled.

"No."

The silence in the room was deafening. It was crushing everyone. No one dared to move or even breathe.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said no. We're not all here. This is a party for all the spirits right? So why are half of them missing? Where's April Fools, Halloween, Bed Bug, Grim Reaper? Huh? Don't they count as people? Where was I all those times?" Jack's voice hitched at his last words.

Shaking his head he continued on. He wasn't backing down now. No way. These selfish people needed to wake up to reality and he was going to be the one to give them a slap in the face to do so.

"Why was I never invited?" Jack yelled.

"You're a nuisance, that's why! Everywhere you go trouble is bound to happen. We can't have you ruining this event. Understand? Now sit down."

"What about all the others? Just because you don't like us that doesn't make us evil. Where's the justice in that? Most of the time the only reason I caused trouble was because of you guys! To get your attention."

"Jack!" Bunny snapped.

He ignored him, "Did you ever consider that if by being noticed, to be heard, to be seen, _believed_ in that it might be different? No, why would you?" Jack growled.

"Listen here _boy_ you've gone too far this time. We never considered inviting you for the simple reason that we didn't _want_ you!"

The room went silent. Jack's chest heaved up and down. Fury burned inside him. He would make them see and he knew how. What he was about to do would have dire consequences and everyone would probably hate him for eternity. He hoped that the Guardian's cared more about him than their reputation and grudge to get over what he was about to do. He prayed they would be able to forgive him because that's what friends did. Jack sucked in a deep breath took a step away from the table and the Guardians and stared Mother Nature directly in the eye.

"Fine. Then to prove you all wrong I want to invite Pitch Black!"

The amount of gasps that ricocheted around him pierced him like bullets. He wanted nothing more than to look at his friends to see their expressions but he had to hold firm so he continued to stare down Mother Nature. She suddenly burst into laughter, startling Jack.

"Oh they got something right about you, you're certainly full of fun."

"I'm not joking!" Jack bellowed.

"Well," Mother Nature said, taken aback, "Well. If you would like to join Pitch Black I'm sure there is no one here stopping you," She said her voice low and menacing.

"I'm not going to join him. I'm going to ask him. You might all be surprised. All he probably wants is someone to notice him."

"Jack Frost. Get. Out."

"My pleasure!"

He turned to his friends expecting to see nods of approval or at least something other than hate….maybe disappointment, embarrassment, rolling of eyes, shame but not hate. All the energy he had accumulated disappeared. They hated him…North stood slowly and turned towards Mother Nature.

"We will leave now."

"Good idea."

That was all that was said as Jack Frost was marched out of the room by the people he had trusted.

**Oh dear Jack what have you done? :S What are the consequences? How will the Guardians react? And _Pitch_ hmm? Well stay tuned to find out.**


	3. The Price to Pay

**Okay here we go. I'm crossing my fingers... disclaimer (we all love them) I don't own anything except this plot. Warning this is short but hopefully powerful.**

THE PRICE TO PAY

A furry paw shoved him into a chair. Jack stared up at the big four, hood up, hands shoved in his pockets. No one knew that he was crossing his fingers in the vain hope that they would understand.

"Jack," North started but was instantly cut off by Bunny.

"What the bloody hell were ya thinking? Wait let me guess, ya weren't!"

"You were joking right? You aren't seriously thinking of inviting _Pitch_?" Tooth asked.

"Yes I am," Jack said removing his hood.

"He's our enemy!" Bunny roared, "You're choosing him over us!"

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. I'm just trying-"

"How could you betray trust like that? You said you would behave. You gave promise. That was important event, Jack! Manny addresses everyone. Tells us what to do."

"MIM?" Jack asked shell-shocked.

It was irrelevant. He didn't care about the moon anymore. He hadn't told the Guardian's about his long silence with the moon nor what occurred in Antarctica.

"What are they going to think? That we can't control-" Tooth muttered.

"Pitch! Of all people why him?" Bunny yelled. "If you want to join him I say you should go right ahead and do just that. No one wants a traitor and that's what you are Frost. Nothing but a gutless, unworthy traitor. No wonda ya never had friends, you're a backstabbin' brat."

Sandy looked up at Bunny. He sighed. Jack wanted to trust the Boogeyman, the very person that had killed him and that very fact hurt Sandy the most.

"Jack, don't you remember what he did to us? What he tried to do to Jamie and what he did t-t-o Sandy!" Tooth wailed.

"Of course I remember!" Jack cried jumping to his feet, his chest heaving threatening to crumple from the harsh words.

"He is monster!" North said, "Don't you care about how this impacts us? Now others will think we are with Pitch!"

"I just want to-"

"Why bother? Pitch isn't worth anything. That man can only do one thing and that's cause trouble and pain for everyone!" Bunny said.

"That's what you all said about me….." Jack whispered.

Silence. He hated silence. It was true. Everyone had hated Jack before. Before he was given a chance, before he was noticed. Didn't they understand that? He only wanted to help….couldn't they get over themselves enough to see him…..to believe in him. The silence lingered. For the first time Jack allowed the smallest of hope to blossom. Were they considering what he had said? Were they listening?

"And we were right," Bunny said low and evenly.

Jack's world shattered. His mind evaporated into thin air. His heart was wrenched from his chest and squeezed to a pulp. His head snapped up and he stared, wide eyed and so full of hurt at what he had considered friends.

"You've let us down Jack, again. First Easter, now this. I agree with Bunny you need to leave," North said firmly.

Jack looked at Tooth on the verge of tears.

"Just, go Jack," She whispered turning away from him.

His eyes, now flooded with salty despair, fell on Sandy. He shook his head and closed his eyes forming a broken heart above his head. Jack was rooted to the spot. The light of hope went out. Nothing existed except the faces of the Guardian's. He was alone…..unwanted….

"LEAVE!" Bunny roared.

Jack screamed. It wasn't a yelp or a gasp but a full hearted, terrified scream. Tears ran in torrents down his white cheeks. He flew to the window. He flew out of the window. He flew through the raging, fatal storm brewing outside. He flew as fast as he could. He flew to escape. He flew in pain.

He flew and never looked back.

**Bye bye Jack...bad bad Guardians. I suppose though its sort of like reality. Can't always be a lovey dovey happy family where Jack can be forgive for almost everything. Hmm. Well now what Jack? We'll have to find out ;D**


	4. Extinguish the Light

**Alrighty half way through the original story. Oooh I can't wait until things start to get...interesting. ;D**

EXTINGUISH THE LIGHT

It was dark. He didn't know where he was. He didn't care. The cold enveloped him in a hug suffering. That's all the Jack's life ever amounted to. Suffering. They had cast him out without a second thought. They hated him. Despised him. Fate had been cruel. No the Man in the Moon had been the cruelest. To leave him on his own for three hundred years with only the torture of his own thoughts for comfort, not even bothering to give him any kind of identity or purpose other than a name. A worthless name. Then he had presented hope to him. A chance to redeem himself. He had fantasised about all the things he could do with his friends. He had almost begun to consider them as family….. Now he was back to the beginning. In fact this felt worse than the beginning. He had been given a taste of what he had always wanted only to have it all ripped away from him in a heart beat.

Jack Frost curled in on himself. A hunger, a monster, lashed out inside of him. He was hungry. Not for food, but for love. It was unbearable. It was desperation and despair at its peak. He had just wanted them to listen… No one ever listened though. So in the darkness of the cave, buried beneath the earth, lost, Jack Frost sobbed.

The Guardian's stood staring at the window the boy had jumped through. Tooth hugged herself quietly hiccuping.

"Why…?"

"Cos' Tooth, he's Jack Frost. We made a mistake in trusting him. Should have seen Easter as a warning, but we were too blind to see it," Bunny growled.

"Mother Nature will be furious," North muttered.

Sandy removed himself from the group. He wanted space to think. Waving goodbye he left, rising into the nights still air to begin his work. Mother Nature was terrifying when she wanted to be. At least this time she had a reason to be. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jack wanted to be with Pitch. They were alike. Both rejected and both, it would seem, without any loyalty. Sandy sat down on his cloud of peaceful dream sand and stared down at Tokyo. The children would have to have a dreamless sleep tonight.

Jack had fallen asleep. Tear tracks itched on his face as he woke. He hadn't dreamt. There were no more dreams left. His eyes suddenly shot open. No more dreams left….Pitch! He could help him. He just had to give him a chance. If Jack could convince him to meet with the Guardian's and explain to them that all he wanted was to be noticed, to be loved then they would understand. Jack flew out of the cave and paused. Why was it that he still wanted to please the people that had destroyed his life, which hated him? Shaking his head Jack flew at bone snapping speeds towards the rickety, termite ridden bed frame. He didn't hesitate when he arrived. It was only when he was met with complete darkness that Jack slowed down. Cautiously Jack made his way down the tunnels. Finally the dark gave way to gloom and a cavern appeared the very place Pitch had kept the baby teeth prisoner. He had the urge to go into a defensive position but that wouldn't do him any good, not this time.

"Pitch?" Jack whispered, then louder, "Pitch!"

An ominous laugh echoed around him. _Don't run; don't arm yourself, stay calm._

"Is that who I think it is? Jack Frost."

The Boogeyman's face suddenly appeared inches from Jack's. The boy winced. Not from fear but from the state Pitch was in. His face was a patch work quilt of cuts and gashes. His body a hook, resembling a question mark, stooped low and he walked with a limp. His grey face was almost void of all colour except a sickly yellow tinge.

"What are you doing here Frost?" He spat.

"P-Pitch. I'm here," He took a single breath, but was cut short as a long jagged knife was pressed against the flesh of his neck and some how Pitch had was now behind him.

"I want to kill you so badly Frost. You have no idea."

"Actually I do…. Save me the speech I've already heard it."

"Oh?" Pitch asked with a demonic sort of glee.

"I went to the annual spirit meeting and well I'll save you a long story and get to the point."

"Please do. My hand is just itching to slit your throat. So you better give me a very, _very _good reason not to."

"I stuck up for you," Jack blurted.

The knife relaxed slightly. Pitch stood there as if a punch had been delivered to his stomach. He, Jack Frost, had stuck up for him? It was a lie!

"I know what I did to you. I get it now. What you must have felt. You once said to me that we were alike. We may have different morals but that was because you've had to live alone for far longer than I have. I don't know how long you've been around Pitch but I do know what being alone feels like. Maybe if someone had come along sooner you may be different same goes for me. If I had been left alone for longer maybe….well maybe I would have given into hate. Honestly I hate a lot of things right now. Listen I'm blabbering but what I'm trying to say Pitch is I get it, I truly do and I want to help. I want to be friends. Okay, maybe not friends, but at least neutral."

The knife had disappeared. Pitch laughed. He laughed, not in a manic way but from amusement. Jack rolled his eyes. Pitch thought he was joking again.

"I'm not joking," Jack said evenly.

"You expect me to believe that load of crap! This is a trick I know it. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You all insult me. You're with the Guardian's. I bet that this is their way of finally defeating me."

"The Guardian's threw me out…" Jack whispered.

"Well," Pitch said, and then a smile played across his lips, "Well. I'm not one to brag but I told you so Frost. All good things come to an end, but how do I know you're not lying? Hmm?"

Pitch knew that it was the truth though. He had felt the boys despair and grief when he had been in that cave. If it was one thing Pitch knew it was people's deepest fears and for Jack Frost his had just come true.

"You know it's the truth," Jack said, catching Pitch off guard.

"You're right there, but why would I want you're help? You've already betrayed me once Frost. You'll do it again. Loyalty is not you're strong point. Look at what you did to me! After all that you really expect me to let you come and _help_ me. I don't need help! I'm not a lost soul. That's what _you_ are Jack Frost. I don't want your pity. You only came to me so you could help your self! You self brat. I'll feed off your fear and misery for years. Now get out! Leave me alone!"

Jack reeled back in shock. He had thought that of all people Pitch would have at least welcomed him. He shook his head. He had to try. He had to save everyone from being alone. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to be by himself. He needed someone even if that someone was Pitch. Didn't he see that he was trying to do something to help him?

"Please Pitch. You don't want to be alone, nor do I. You said you wanted to be noticed, to not be alone, t-to have a family! I'm trying to give that to you! Please just listen!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT!"

That was when Pitch attacked. Jack was too focused on making the man listen and understand he only saw the knife when it had slashed the flesh of his side wide open. Pain exploded. Jack screamed. Pitch advanced on him again. The look in Pitch's eye was animalistic, wild. Pitch was screaming, a battle cry. His mind had blanked over, all reason escaped him. He didn't want help. He wanted Jack Frost dead. He never wanted to hope, to love, to trust again. The price was always too great.

Jack fell backwards in his escape from Pitch's oncoming attack, rolling down a flight of stairs. He laid there a crumpled mess of limbs at the base, staring with pure fear up at Pitch Black. Both drew in quick shallow breaths. Pitch furiously shook his head. The boy was lying. He would betray him. It was a lie. Then Pitch Black turned and stalked away into the shadows. Jack scrambled along the cold floor all the way back to the entrance.

Sunlight burnt his eyes. He didn't care. Not even Pitch wanted him. Was there any reason to keep trying, to keep moving? Try as he might Jack couldn't find one single reason. The wind scooped up the broken child and carried him to the one place Jack always went in times of need, Antarctica. As the snow turned red he curled into a ball, at the bottom of the ravine. His eyes sealed shut, Jack fell into the depths of his mind.

The snow and ice in Burgess melted away in the night. It was the same with the rest of the world. Children refused to go outside and play. Winter and fun ceased to exist.

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! So amazing. Stay tuned for more**


	5. Regrets

**Hey everyone! Alrighty for those who have read this only 3 to go before things take a turn... Let's get to it!**

REGRETS

Bunny was pacing up and down his Warren again. It had been a month since they had thrown Jack Frost out. He didn't regret his decision at all. Sure things had been quiet and not as fun or enjoyable anymore. He didn't see the others a lot. In fact, not at all. He missed the banter and bickering. No, Bunny had no regrets. So why was he pacing? Was it because the children weren't as lively as before? The fact that their 'family' if that's what it was called, had been broken up? Perhaps it was because he was bored? Was it because he couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had made a child scream in terror? That he had tossed a boy out into the world? A world where there was no love for him. Bunny shook his head and went back to gardening.

He had no regrets.

Tooth hadn't seen the others in two months now. She just couldn't find the time. Why was it that when Jack…even thinking his name hurt, was around it was as if she had all the time in the world? Tooth for the rarest of moments paused, her body going still. The name, Jack Frost, caused her to cringe but it was a different kind of cringe. It wasn't like it had been two months ago. It was….different, but she didn't know how or why. A tooth fairy waved her tiny hands in front of her face and the brief moment of rest and calm dissolved into an orderly chaos or orders and teeth.

Jack sat in silence. That's all there had been for what he had estimated to be three months. No one wanted him…No one ever listened. Why would they? Everyone always thinks they know best. They're too blind by their own actions and desires to see the hurt that they had caused him. Not even Pitch wanted him! He truly had no one left. If he was to die now who would care? The Wind and that was all. In all honesty, not even Jack cared.

Sandy perched on his cloud of sand. Tendrils of golden grains skipped across the night sky as the silent giver of dreams smiled with content. Every few hours though, that smile dropped into a frown. He was bored. Sandy had learnt to live with silence a very long time ago, but it had seemed that recently he hadn't had to live with just his own thoughts. Jack had always been there sitting next to him blabbering on about who knows what. Now he was left with the silence and had been for the last four months Well Jack had betrayed them, so this was the consequence...right?

Pitch was fuming. After five months he had thought he would have gotten over it by now. No, that boy had struck a cord. Not the tentative caring one the frost child had hoped for but a much more menacing one. Yet Pitch found his mind brewing over Frost's words. Had he meant them?

North sat at his desk, tools in hand and a huge block of ice in front of him ready to be shaped into all kinds of wonderful things. The problem was there were no wonderful things that sprang to mind. Recently it had been difficult to think up new and fun ideas. Children were getting bored too easily. Obsessing over one thing only to discarded the next minute leaving it to rot for another new desire. He hadn't been able to think of anything new for the last six months. Throwing his hands up in frustration North left to put on something nice to wear that wasn't covered in crumbs and icing. Mother Nature was meeting all the Guardians for lunch today at the Pole so that meant everything had to be perfect.

Not an hour later the four Guardians and Mother Nature were seated at North's grand dining table, with North and Mother Nature at either ends. Nature's eyes glanced at the empty chair beside Bunny.

"Are we waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Oh, no that was Jack's chair," North replied.

"Well if he is no longer here it's rather a waste of space. I suggest to burn it or find a better use for it."

"Right, yes. Phil, take chair away."

With a growl Phil obeyed and took the chair towards the furnace beneath the Workshop. Nature suddenly clapped her hands, a smile playing across her face, signalling it was time for business.

"That's much better isn't it? Firstly, can I congratulate you all. Getting rid of that boy was a smart thing to do. I'm sure everything is much better off without him. Anyway sorry I haven't been able to come over sooner, lots to do."

"We understand. Sorry for causing a scene at party." North said bashfully.

"Oh don't worry. I mean I can't even remember what it was about. Such an insignificant thing after all."

"Insignificant? We lost one of your members." Bunny said.

"Yes but that doesn't really matter does it? I mean it doesn't affect anyone. It's Jack Frost who really cares?"

"We used to care…" Tooth muttered.

"The key words in that phrase it _used to_ Toothiana. He's worthless. No one needs or cares about him! He's been on his own for three hundred years, the rest of eternity shouldn't make any difference. In fact as I recall the boy was probably right. After a while he will get so desperate for attention that he will turn bad. Everyone does, like dear Pitch Black. Frost and Pitch really are perfect for each other. Both so lost that the only way to attract any kind of attention is through evil. If I was honest, which I always am, I'm surprised Frost hadn't already resulted to evil before he became a Guardian. Not to worry though, his well being is not a concern to you. He's Jack Frost no one will ever care enough to listen to him!"

Then she laughed. Mother Nature leant back in her chair and laughed at the suffering of Jack Frost. The Guardians looked at each other in turn. Bunny was the first to stand and push back his chair and seconds later the other three followed. They left Mother Nature sitting at the table, her laughter died out and replaced with bewilderment.

Jack was rocking back and forth, curled into a tiny ball. His tears had dried up months ago. There was only a hollow feeling left inside of him. Nothing mattered really anymore. He kept telling himself he would have to go back to the world at some point, but every time he found no reason to fly away from Antarctica. It was cold and dark as the sun was block out. The swirling clouds cast long shadows across the ice and like the fingers of demons they reach out towards Jack.

"Jack Frost."

He almost had a heart attack. Some one had said his name. Had acknowledge his presence, his existence. He knew who it was. He finally stood up and turned around to meet the golden eyes of Pitch Black. Jack backed away, staff raised ready to attack.

"Interesting spot for a holiday wouldn't you say?" Pitch laughed.

"What-" Jack coughed. He hadn't spoken in six months; his voice was barely a croak.

"What am I doing here? I'm here to listen to you."

"Why?" Jack asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"I…oh dear this is going to be interesting. I thought about what you said. You were," Pitch shuddered, "you were right. You have no idea how hard that was to say."

Jack smirked.

"We are alike you and I. If what you say is true, that you want to help me then yes….it's been a very long time since I've had someone to talk to that doesn't scream in fear or tries to kill me. In all my time, you are the first. I'm willing to try something new."

Jack lowered his staff and stood incredibly still. Did Pitch mean that? Could they be…friends? Maybe not, but at least acquaintances. Jack smiled. It was small and hurt at the edges of his mouth, but he meant it. Pitch vanished and suddenly appeared above him, out of the ravine. Jack followed. Pitch then offered his hand. Jack never breaking eye contact with the man of fear reached towards the open hand.

"Jack! NO!"

The Guardians jumped out of the sleigh before it had even touched down on the ice. Why were they here? The Guardian's hated him. He glanced at Pitch. There was pure anger in his eyes. He didn't meet Jack's gaze.

"You're too late Guardians. Jack is coming with me. Don't you think you've done enough," Pitch hissed.

_Don't you think you've done enough…_ Aw, he did care.

"Jack, please. We shouldn't have thrown ya out. We're sorry. Mother Nature was wrong," Bunny said.

"Why was she wrong?" Jack asked.

The question startled Bunny. He was asking them to admit they were wrong. He crushed his pride under his foot and decided to come straight out.

"She was wrong because you were right. Every one should be given a chance and we know that now."

Jack's breaths were coming in too short. His head spun. He stared from the Guardians to Pitch and back again several times. They, his friends had thrown him out. They hadn't stood by him or given him a chance. Even if he had failed and what he had said was wrong, they still should have stood by him when no one else would. On the other hand, Pitch had tried to kill him. He had offered his help and Pitch had rejected it. He had cut him open with a knife. Although the wound had healed it had left a scar. How could he trust him not to attack again? How could he trust the Guardians to not throw him out again? He couldn't. The real question was which result would hurt him more….?

Jack felt tears brimming in his eyes. He gasped and brushed them away.

"Jack….please," Bunny muttered stretching out his paw.

Jack stared at what he had almost considered his brother. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to be back with him. Bunny saw this in the boy's eyes and took a step forward. Jack backed away, shook his head and turned his back on the Guardians, on Bunny. Pitch glared at the Guardians and took Jack's arm leading him away. The pair disappeared into the shadows. Jack could handle torture and physical pain. There was no way he would ever let himself be forgotten and tossed away again.

**Hmm those POV's where longer on my Word doc. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews. And as always, stay tuned ;D**


	6. Cold and Dark

**HI guys we're nearing the end of the original so now begs the question...what have I changed? **

COLD AND DARK

Pitch regarded the frosted boy beside him as he escorted him to his room. In his opinion it was a pretty decent room. Black stone walls, no windows, a single naked bulb hanging from a wire in the middle of the ceiling and a lone bed running horizontal along the back wall. Jack glanced at the Boogeyman with an eyebrow raised. Pitch gestured into the room, so Jack just shrugged and went and sat on the edge of his bed, slightly bouncing up and down on it.

"Thanks Pitch."

Pitch cringed. Did he really just say _thank you_. No one in their right mind ever genuinely said thank you to him, only sarcastically. Pitch shrugged his shoulders and leant against the wall.

"Well I suppose I will find us something to eat. So um come out in twenty minutes or something."

"Sure thing."

Pitch left then. Had it really been the best idea to invite Jack to stay with him? To bring him into his sheltered life? For one thing he would have to supply more food, by the looks of the bare cupboards. Exactly twenty minutes later Pitch sat at the small, jet black table looking across at Jack Frost who was stuffing his face full of pizza. The silence was awkward and thick. A small cough had Pitch snapping his head up in attention.

"So, um," Jack stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "How about we play a game."

"Not interested," Pitch said bluntly.

"Oh come on. I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly and visa versa. Oh wait lets just play truth or dare."

"What are we? A bunch of girls at a sleepover?" Pitch sneered.

"Listen here Mr. grouchy, lighten up. Give it a go. I'm trying to help."

Pitch groaned.

"Great!" Jack beamed, taking the disapproving noise as an answer, "so Pitch Black truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jack deflated at that a bit, but smiled anyway, "Okay I dare you to make a black sand tutu and dance!"

"You can't be serious?"

"I am always serious. You can do it or pick truth."

Pitch stood. A swirl of black shining sand enveloped his waist and took shape into a tutu. Jack, at the sight of the Boogeyman, roared with laughter. Instantly the sand dispersed. Pitch folded his arms. As much as he didn't want Jack to pry into his emotions and life there was no way he could stand humiliation on this scale. Jack having regained his composure tilted his head to the side in question as Pitch sat back down.

"Truth?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I think that would be better."

"Okay because you backed out of the dare you have to answer no matter what. No going back," Jack paused before asking, "Pitch Black why do you want to be alone?"

Pitch knew he was going to be asked that, but knowing it doesn't make it any easier to answer. He had to give the simplest and most vague response he could.

"Well you of all people would understand this. Isn't it better to not feel anything than something? That way when someone hurts you, betrays you, it won't hurt because you don't care. Being alone means the only person I have to care or worry about is myself."

Jack sat there in silence. After a long moment he nodded. He did understand the need to be alone, to make the pain and longing disappear. However what Jack knew that Pitch didn't, was that caring worked two ways….usually. Having others there to help you through things was much better than having to do it all by your self. Jack stared at Pitch, choosing his words carefully.

"You once told me that you wanted a family, to be noticed. It hurts to care but that's the point. To know that you would do anything for the other person and they would do the same for you. You would die for each other. Trust me. If I had to choose between being alone and going back to having a family right now….."

Jack faulted then, a crease appearing on his forehead as he thought about the answer. Would he really go back?

"If it could go back to the way it was before…well before all this, then I would. Wanting to not feel anything means that you're empty and I know Pitch Black that you're not empty. Attacking the children was your messed up way of asking for attention, for someone to care. I'm here to give you that opportunity so do you want a friend or not is my final question to you." Jack said crossing his arms.

Pitch stared at Jack. Jack stared at Pitch. Pitch nodded his head slowly. That was the reason he had recruited Jack in the first place. He had found someone like him. He had been so alone that it had driven him into the depths of anger and hate, only spurred on by the Fearlings. Maybe the real, ancient and lost Pitch could beat back those beasts and his own mind for that matter. He honestly didn't like to feel that way, alone. Not anymore.

Jack stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth and stood up going to sit down on the floor near the small dieing embers of the fire in the fireplace.

"You know you cheated." Pitch said coming to join the youngster on the cold stone floor. "You asked me two questions and I didn't even get to ask you one."

Jack huffed, "You sound like Bunny, well then ask me a question."

"Why are you doing this Jack Frost and how are you going to change me? I'm too far gone."

"Well, hmmm. I'm doing this because I want everyone else to know that it's their fault. No, no that's wrong. It's not like revenge; I just want them to _understand_. To see it from our point of view you know. I'm doing this to help everyone else like me. As for how I'm going to change you I haven't quite figured that out yet. I was hoping that we could start by maybe socialising first or at least getting to know each other a bit better. I want you to see that people will care for you, that you aren't alone. How's that for an answer?"

Pitch smiled. It felt strange. They sat there for hours talking. Jack told elaborate stories about all the trouble he had gotten into, always making sure that each tale had a moral. He would help Pitch and he could see that he was already making a difference. He was relaxed and eager to talk and listen. Jack listened in awe at the stories spilling out of the older man's mouth. Ones of all the other run ins he has had with the Guardian's before Jack's existence. They weren't pleasant because of the motives behind the plans or how they ended. It didn't matter though. Jack was having fun.

Pitch stood in the doorway trying to resist temptation. Jack slept in his plain bed. He wanted so badly to send the teen a juicy nightmare. He had been the reason and cause of his latest downfall. Sighing Pitch turned away, shaking his head. Not tonight. He himself was too tired. As he lay down to fall asleep he knew that was only an excuse. He cringed. He was….changing and he wasn't quite sure yet if he liked it or not.

Days turned into weeks and weeks dribbled into another two months. To say they were different was an understatement. Pitch was far more relaxed and willing to try new things. Jack had even taught him how to ice skate. In return Pitch taught Jack to ride a horse. The boy had fallen off a couple of times, one time splitting his knee wide open. Jack had found a sort of solace in his mind. He had convinced himself that Pitch wasn't going to kick him out any time soon and by the looks of it, it wasn't a lie. Then came the day. Jack walked in to the living room. Pitch sat in a chair reading. For the first time in ages his hood was up. Sometimes the Boogeyman had lost his temper with Jack. He had ended up scared, trembling and with bruises littered over his skin. What had surprised Pitch was that Jack hadn't run away. He had stayed and sometimes gone as far to apologise, but for the rest of the day would keep his hood up. When Pitch glanced up from his book to see the renowned blue hood covering the winter child's face he knew that he had either done something wrong or he was about to.

"Um Pitch?" Jack muttered.

"What is it?"

"I know this is kind of weird and you won't like it."

"Then don't ask it," Pitch said.

"Would you be willing to visit the Guardians?"

Pitch blinked at the boy. Once, twice and a third time but still it took him a good couple of minutes to fully understand what had been asked of him.

"Why?" Pitch asked cautiously.

"Well you see, I want them to see that you've changed, that we've both changed. To make them understand that by giving just a little attention to someone can make a difference. To prove them all wrong," Jack stopped suddenly and dropped his eyes to the floor before continuing, "and maybe they will accept us both as….friends."

Pitch inwardly groaned. He had been patient with the boy, but this was asking too much. He stared into those ice blue eyes that were pleading with him.

"Come on, you've got to admit that having a friend is a _good_ thing?" Jack said smugly, leaning on his staff.

The man smiled. It was true. These past two months had been the best in a long time. If he could tolerate and even like Jack Frost then getting along with the other Guardians shouldn't be that hard, right? His need for attention was stronger than his desire for isolation now and it was all because of a troublesome winter spirit.

Pitch set aside his book and stood and started to stride towards a shadow. He glanced back and motioned for Jack to follow him. The boy beamed and sprinted after the older man. Together they stood in a shadow, Jack's cold fingers laced into Pitch's before they vanished into the darkness.

Jack's head spun as they emerged in the globe room of the North Pole. Pitch grew tense beside him. Jack smiled casually up at him, swung his staff over his shoulder and walked towards the dinning table where he knew the other Guardians would be sitting for their weekly report. He could hear their murmured voices that gradually grew louder. He stood in the door way waiting patiently for his presences to be noticed. As he gazed around at his used to be friends he felt pain claw at his chest. It was that same fear and pain that had eaten him from the inside out when he had been kicked out and taken refuge in Antarctica. Bunny was the first to lay eyes on him. His ears sprung up in surprise and his eyes bulged in their sockets. He stood up which turned everyone's heads around to find Jack.

"Jack…" Bunny said breathlessly.

He walked around to the other side of the table and was quickly followed by the other three.

"You came back," Tooth choked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack held up a hand, "I'm not here for any other reason but to show you the truth,"

Jack turned his back on them briefly and motioned to someone outside the room. Hesitantly a very awkward and wary Pitch Black entered the room. Everything went deathly still.

"Hello," Pitch said.

Chaos erupted.

**Thanks for all the support guys! See you all soon ;D**


	7. Our True Place

**Where have I been?! Overseas? Lost in a cave? Buried alive? On a road trip? Nope. I've been locked away in school :S more specifically three Major Works for my final year. That, I know, is a poor excuse. But I hope this makes up for it and you will see why at the end of this chapter. Shall we begin?**

OUR TRUE PLACE

Chaos erupted. The Big Four suddenly, but unsurprisingly sprung into action, weapons drawn and yelling at the top of their lungs.

"What the bloody hell is _he _doing here?" Bunny snarled.

"Pitch is bad guy, he must leave," North said.

Sandy flicked his whips in anticipation, a deep frown edging the corners of his mouth down.

"If you so much as sneeze Pitch I will knock all your teeth out in an instant!" Tooth screeched.

They continued to scream and insult Pitch who merely stood stone still in the doorway. He glanced at Jack who simply rolled his eyes and leant over to him so he could be heard.

"They're behaving like two year olds, honestly."

"Jack, this was a mistake. They hate us. Always have and always will. I'm such a fool!"

The last part broke the torrent of sound and coated the room in a stunned silence.

"Damn right you are," Bunny said, "You need ta leave, now."

"I think that is best," Tooth said.

"STOP IT!" Jack screamed.

Ice blasted across the floor, freezing the carpet and windows. The temperature plummeted. Jack heavied a breath, trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Don't you know what you're saying? This is the exact same speech you gave me before you kicked me out of your lives. Pitch has changed, he's good," Jack looked up at the man who raised an eyebrow, "mostly good."

"Jack he could be plotting to hurt you. Hurt all of us!" Tooth said.

"He almost destroyed us. He is enemy," North said.

"Ahhh would you all stop worrying about yourselves and listen!"

Stunned looks and everyone backed down. Jack blinked surprised at his outburst and the result.

"Um thank you. You thought the exact same thing about me when I first became a Guardian. Heck even before that you all hated me. Don't deny it because it's true,"

Jack missed the fact that none of them tried to deny it. He missed the guilty faces all together.

"You gave me a chance and what do you know I'm actually not a monster. Well I hope that's not what you think I am anyway. Damn what anyone else says and certainly damn Mother Nature! She doesn't know me. I had hoped you guys did. I still hope you do, but you need to look past your front door and see the world outside. Not just to accept Pitch but everyone else, all the other spirits." Jack paused. He voice dropped becoming serious and calm, "I have a question for you. Do you _know_ Pitch Black?"

"I know he wants to hurt the kids," Bunny growled.

"Ah you're not getting it! Think about it. Please. I've given him a chance and now we're friends. He hasn't hurt me and I haven't hurt him because I gave him a _chance_!"

Pitch touched Jack's shoulder lightly, silencing the boy. He stepped further into the room. More so than he was comfortable with.

"Right now I have more reason to fear you than you would to fear me. I'm on your turf. I'm coming in peace with no intentions of conflict. It's true what Jack said and if you're willing to accept him and forgive him then I don't see why you can't do the same for me other than your bias judgement is preventing you."

"You honestly want us to accept you?" Tooth asked.

Pitch didn't answer.

To everyone's surprise it was Bunny who offered his hand first. He rolled his eyes at all the wide eyed looks he was getting.

"I'm the Guardian for hope it's my job. Well Pitch, I suppose we can give ya a chance."

"Yes. You can be one of us if you're willing to." Tooth agreed.

"Da!" North boomed.

Jack looked at Pitch smugly, "told you so."

Pitch, overwhelmed started to retreat. Jack went slack and stared, confused at the man.

"Pitch?" Jack asked cautiously.

He had gone pale, more so than usual. His golden eyes wide and rapid, never able to stay focused on one thing for too long. Pitch Black looked….scared. His eyes finally found Jack's and seeing the child's concern expression he calmed himself down enough to speak evenly.

"Thank you Jack, but I can't. I consider you a good acquaintance, but I just can't get involved with these people. You may want to but I don't. I'm not willing to be," He shuddered, "friends"

"I d-don't understand," Jack muttered, hurt appearing on his face.

"They will never truly understand. There will be a fight at some point and I will be blamed and tossed out just as you have been. I'm evil. End of story. Sure I might not hate you any more because I respect you now, but I don't respect them,"

"But,"

"No Jack, enough. It was a good couple of months but I just can't do it anymore. I'm leaving."

He walked past the boy to address the other Guardians. Jack was rooted to the spot. Standing behind Pitch, back turned; tears began to roll down his face. He was being abandoned again….He didn't understand, but he knew he couldn't force Pitch to stay. Still it hurt, but it was out of his control. He became hollow. Hood up, head hung, arms slack at his sides. He heard what Pitch said next but didn't turn around to acknowledge it.

"You four," Pitch said evenly but firm, "you had better appreciate what you've got. Trust me. Don't. Screw. It. Up. Again."

Pitch left then giving one last wave to Jack before disappearing into the shadows. No one moved for quite a while after that. Slowly though Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy trickled out of the room, leaving Jack alone still standing in the doorway. He was thankful to them. They understood that for once he needed to be alone. After an hour he took a shaky breath in and out then Jack left too.

It was a day after Pitch had refused their offer. Bunny sat in an armchair beside Sandy while North and Tooth sat on the couch. Jack didn't want to sit with them just yet so he had take residence over at the window. His hood was up, knees brought up to his chest being hugged by his spindly arms, eyes staring off into the distance. North regarded each of his fellow Guardians who weren't Jack. Each gave him a nod of approval. It was time for answers and confessions.

After they had dispersed yesterday afternoon North had spent hours upon hours in his work shop. It had kept his mind occupied. Without the use of words or any kind of communication they had all agreed to have a meeting today. Stifling a yawn, after not getting any sleep last night, North kicked off the meeting.

"I think we all agree that we are sorry for our actions Jack. You and Pitch are right. We don't understand but we try to now,"

"We were lousy friends mate. We should have stuck up for ya." Bunny sighed with guilt.

"We should have listened."

Sandy nodded along with their words creating a snowflake that suddenly flew out a window above his head.

"Sandy is right we should never have kicked you out,"

"No…." The small voice muttered. Jack turned to stare them all in the eyes, "You should have believed in me."

A storm was seeping into the world of the spirits. Word had gotten around about Jack and the Guardians. How he had defected to Pitch's side. To the side of the troublemakers, thus proving where the boy truly belonged. If that wasn't bad enough, the Guardians were beginning to turn too. Mother Nature could feel it. She knew she had to take action. No one knew, but Jack Frost was effectively one of her 'children.' Not her favourite, but she had sincerely tried to befriend the boy, but it was too hard…especially after…It didn't matter. Mother Nature sat down on her bed and listened to the sound of angry voices. They were saying enough was enough. They were saying it was time for action. They were saying these 'bad spirits' had caused enough trouble. They were saying Jack Frost was the route of it all and Pitch's actions a few years ago was proof of what would happen if they didn't do something.

They were saying it was time for war.

**Yep that's right. A war...Okay honestly what have I done? I do not know. But I will make it work! Hope this was a good enough plot twist for those that have already read the story! I will see you guys next time. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Any OC spirits you want me to crack a mention? **

**Stay tuned ;D**


	8. Trick or Treat?

**Hey everyone. Okay now we're getting into the real crux of the story! Sorry once again for how late this is... sorry. This is one is relatively long so I hope you can forgive me? **

TRICK OR TREAT?

Jack opened his eyes he had blinked a few dozen times before reality finally kicked in. His nightmare of being alone had come and gone just as it did the night before. It was the early hours of morning, still dark but Jack could still see Pitch standing at the end of his bed. Usually he would have been terrified and gone for his staff. Now though he simply sat up cross legged in bed and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Um hi?"

"Where have you been?" Pitch said crossing his arms.

"Sorry?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I was expecting a visit at least or have you been too busy with your _family_?"

"What?" Jack was still confused.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just because I didn't want to stay with the Guardians doesn't mean we aren't….good acquaintances."

Jack couldn't help but beam with delight. He honestly hadn't thought about it like that. He sprung out of bed ready to give Pitch a hug but stopped deciding that wasn't the right thing to do. A smug grin crept onto Jack's face as he realised what Pitch had called him.

"You still can't say 'friends' can you?"

"Don't start on me Frost."

Jack laughed and shook his head, "so Mr. Boogeyman shall we go ice skating again?"

"Absolutely not."

Jack chuckled, "alright fine then how about we find something to do. I have to be back before four o'clock this afternoon though. North needs me to be on elf duty while he finally fixes the sleigh."

Pitch nodded. Jack left a note on his bed and disappeared into the shadows. When they emerged Jack's stomach was reeling, but the smell of pine trees softened the nausea.

"A national park? In the middle of the night? Are you going to kill me Pitch?"

"Don't give me any ideas Frost."

"Ooh so creepy. What are we going to do then?"

"You're the Guardian of Fun. Think of something."

"You're right!"

_Splat._ The remains of the snowball were wiped off Pitch's face. The man grinned, his shark teeth gleaming before throwing one back at Jack. Hence, the creation of a snowball fight began. Snow coated the clearing and the two males dashed into action. Jack weaved behind trees and Pitch mercilessly chased him, armed with Jack's snowballs. Jack flew at top speeds glancing behind him with a smile. He had out flown Pitch. Then _splat_.

"Hey! No shadowing jumping or whatever. That's cheating Pitch."

"Oh come on Jackie, don't throw a tantrum now."

_SPLAT_. A lump of snow had buried a stunted Pitch beneath it. The pine tree shook as its weight was released. The chase resumed. Snow flew and everywhere, from the trees, Jack's staff and the shadows. In this discourse of a melody a sharp out of tune note rang out. Pitch's laughter. Jack stopped mid throw when he heard this. It sounded so…joyous but very odd.

"What's wrong Frost, _cold feet_?"

"Pitch. No, stop."

"Sorry that was awful wasn't it?"

"Completely."

Suddenly Jack was knocked to the ground where he laid thrashing and screaming in pain.

"Jack!" Pitch cried.

He didn't know what had happened. He was laughing with Pitch and now he's bellowing in agony. His leg, oh Moon it hurt. It hurt so much. What was it? His hands gripped a slender wooden shaft. An arrow? Then his iced fingers found not feathers at the top but a sharpened heart. Cupid's arrow? Why, how? Oh Moon it was as if his leg was eating itself! Someone loomed above him. He was short with white, orange and black face paint on. The boy, older than Jack though, stretched out a hand to him. His other hand held a crossbow.

"What are you doing down there Jackie? Can you stand?"

"I – I don't know."

"Here, I'll help you." The boy grinned.

Before their hands could connect the boy swiped his away and laughed. Jack could vaguely hear his name being shouted and the sounds of a battle ringing behind him. Suddenly a girl, with almost matching face paint appeared by the boy.

"Honestly Trick, this is not the time." The girl scolded, sweeping Jack to his feet.

"My bad."

Jack didn't think he looked that apologetic. He liked the boy already. The pair began to drag Jack away, but he was forgetting someone and he wasn't about to do that again.

"Pitch?"

"Jack!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Pitch was locked in a battle with Cupid and a swarm of doves were continuously pelting him. Cupid's gaze shifted from the Boogeyman's to fix on Jack. The protector of love in that moment looked about ready to bring about death.

"No!" Pitch bellowed, carving his scythe inches from Cupid's baby like cheek, "you two get him out of here. Jack, don't try anything. I'll be with you in a moment. Don't try anything you hear me?"

"Wait what? Who are you my mother? And I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to fight!"

Then the world was thrown into shadows. The three ended up in a heap in Pitch's liar; Jack groaning in pain and the other two giggling from the ride. The pain in his leg though didn't stop him from standing and promptly attempting to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The boy, Trick called.

"To Pitch."

"Don't worry about him Jack, he'll be here soon." The girl chirped behind him.

"Ah don't go Jackie, it's been too long since we've seen you." Trick snickered.

"Plus what good are you in a fight with a leg like that? Besides, we need to warn you." The girl whispered, stopping Jack's lumbering escape.

Jack knew these two. The Halloween Twins, Trick and Treat. The boy, Trick with his face paint and black T-shirt with ripped jeans, had always been fun to hang around with. When his pranks went too far to make children cry though Jack would leave. He knew though Trick never meant to make the kids cry, he just didn't understand that some things are scarier to others than himself. The girl, Treat, wearing a black and orange dress with black lace and the skirt part billowing out like something from the fifties was nicer to the children, giving out lollies and sweets (making her number one on Tooth's most wanted list) but also a silent prankster. Always willing to make people smile she would happily help out with almost anything Trick and Jack concocted. These two lived off good adrenaline or 'fun fear' as Jack had nicknamed it.

"Warn me about what exactly?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff.

Treat grinned and helped him to the side of the cave and began to scavenge around for something to clean the wound and a bandage, leaving Trick to relate the recent developments of the spirit world.

"You see Jackie you may have started an all out war."

"What?" Jack cried.

"Yeah well, when you teamed up with Pitch Mother Nature went berserk and so too did a lot of the other spirits. They think that now that Pitch has been accepted by the Guardians the world has been thrown off balance. They don't want the 'trouble spirits' roaming around freely, being accepted and doing whatever the hell it is they want to do without the fear of being scolded and put in our place, contained."

Trick sucked in a deep breath then. Treat took over, giving her twin brother the chance to catch his breath.

"You see Jack, we need you one our side. You said it yourself at that party, we should be free! This is it, now. They've started it, not us. We didn't want to be controlled and cast off, made to go to any means necessary for a bit of attention. It was them, right? You said it yourself. Jack please."

Jack bit his lip. Choosing sides, in his opinion was never a good thing.

"Cupid just tried to kill you, man. This isn't a matter of politics or whatever this is war. People are going to get hurt. You just going to sit there like a broken doll and do nothing?" Trick snapped.

"I…Pitch!"

The Boogeyman had emerged from the shadows clutching his arm. Blood ran like a storm down his arm, from a deep cut near his shoulder. The man looked dreadful. No one wasted time in helping him. Pitch gave one satisfied nod to Jack before slumping to the floor, unconscious. Treat dashed around frantic.

"Guys, this is bad. Really bad. I can't stop the bleeding. Cupid might of his an artery or something. I don't know but we need help. Proper medical help. Trick help me with him."

"We can take him to North's. The yetis can help I'm sure." Jack said standing and starting for the exit.

The twins followed, dragging an unconscious Pitch Black between them. Sunlight spilled from a hole in the approaching ceiling.

From behind him Trick called, "if you don't do something Jack, this is what will happen to lots more. Probably even worse."

Jack winced. He would have to decide what to do soon or like Trick had said, there will be a war.

**Oh dang... stay tuned. As always ;D**


	9. Let it Begin

**Um hello...oh dear where do I begin. I'm so sorry? I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm not even going to try and explain because that could take up 20 pages. And you guys don't want to listen to my excuses you just want to read the story. Well letting you all know I now have a plan. Basically I started this story without one but now I have one so hopefully it goes better this time. SO SORRY!**

LET IT BEGIN

"This is bad mate," Bunny muttered to North in dismay, ears flat against his head.

"I know."

"Hey guys! I got here as fast as I could…Oh no!" Tooth gasped, stopping mid flight, Sandy at her side.

This was a serious emergence. What were they going to do? Sure it has been worse than this, damage wise, but to control a situation like this was near to impossible. North hung his head and sank into his armchair, hands over his face. Frowning Tooth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay, North. I don't know how, but we can fix this."

"Yeah mate, we'll all do our best. Promise ya."

Sandy patted the older man's knee giving him the thumbs up. It was a disaster…the elves had eaten all the lollies, cookies and chocolate North had kept locked up in his secret (secret from Tooth that is) fridge. Now the workshop had been become a paintball zone, colours and wet paint and Christmas lights. And let's not even mention the tinsel attack.

"Where's Jack?" North asked standing in rising frustration.

Sandy made a question mark.

"He was meant to watch elves. Where is he?"

"I don't know," Tooth said.

"That slacker! I bet he forgot or just doesn't want to so he ran off to have fun and cause trouble. You know I bet he's…covered in blood!" Bunny yelled the last part catching sight of the Winter boy emerging from the shadows, leaning against Trick, one of the Halloween Twins.

Jack's pant leg was saturated in blood. The bandage was holding it back a little. He wasn't in the worst shape though. The unconscious Pitch, who was being dragged on a makeshift stretcher by Treat had rich red liquid spilling out his arm uncontrollably.

"What the hell happened? Frostbite are you okay?"

"Oh my god, Jack," Tooth cried inspecting his leg.

"Don't worry about me, take care of Pitch. He's bleeding too much. North please help him."

The slight hesitation from the Guardians to act was Jack's cure to drop the temperature to below ten degrees Celsius as a warning, do what he says or else. He got the reaction he wanted. The Guardians jumped into action, Sandy taking Pitch to the infirmary followed by three yetis (one had a green patch of paint on his back.) Jack took North's seat while Bunny re-bandaged his wound. Although the twins didn't do that bad a job it wasn't perfect. Not for Bunny's taste.

"Jack what happened?" Tooth whispered from shock.

"We were attacked. Pitch and I were just hanging out in a national park and then I was struck by Cupid's arrow."

"Cupid?" North said.

"Yeah. Hate to break this to you Guardians," Trick said leaning against the wall with his sister, "but there's a war going on."

"A war!" Bunny yelled.

Jack cried out in pain.

"Sorry mate," he had tightened the bandage too much when he had heard that.

A war…

"Yeah. All the accepted spirits verse well, us." Treat sighed.

"Oh my god…" Tooth said, slumping against the armchair, "what are we going to do?"

"Yeah Jack, what are we going to do?" Treat slightly smirked.

Jack hung his head. Why was it up to him? He didn't want it to be. He didn't want a war. He was the troublesome spirit not a _leader_. That was North or Bunny or Sandy or Tooth. Not Jack Frost. Those words, leader and Jack Frost, do not go together. Jack stood up; resisting Bunny's paw trying to push him back down and flew off down the hallway. He sat in the highest rafter he could find in his room and stared out the window. He wasn't going to get into a war. He wasn't going to kill or push anyone around. He was going to be the one to make the hard calls or sacrifice people. After all, this war was only happening because of him.

"Jack?" Bunny's voice yelled from bellow him.

Jack just tucked himself into a smaller ball trying not to be seen. Unfortunately, Bunny's ridiculous ears caught the sound of the movement and spotted Jack instantly.

"Whatcha doing up there Frostbite? Come down."

Jack didn't say anything.

"Listen mate. If this is a war then we're going to try and stop it, but we're gonna need you. You're kinda a bridge or something."

"I'm only a bridge because I've been labelled a Guardian. That's it. It's just a title. I'm only tolerated." Jack muttered.

"That ain't true."

Jack just glared at the rabbit. He knew it. Everyone knew. It was why there was a war going on in the first place, because he had tricked himself into thinking that he was more than the title of Guardian to everyone. Jack wasn't going to sit in the clouds anymore, it was time for him to plummet back to earth and it was now that he had hit the ground. It hurt, a lot. There was suddenly a scream from the Globe Room. Bunny was bounding the way he came without a second thought. Jack though hesitated. This person was probably hurt because of the war. Could he really face them? The scream was joined by a female's moans of pain then another. Over the course of the next two hours the Globe Room had transformed from the joyous and jolly place it had been, full of toys and lights, to a pool of blood, bandages, stress and fear. Pitch would be happy at least, Jack thought morbidly still sitting in the rafters of his room. Names were tossed around in the air, calls for water and fresh bandages and the endless screams of pain.

Jack had seen many wars. Many. He couldn't help anyone during those times. He could only make them die a little faster by his frostbitten touch. He had been so scared, because he had been so helpless, so insignificant and small and terrified. At least the others could give the children something like hope, memories, good but rare dreams at night and wonder at the small happy things in their dark hours. Jack could only kill. He didn't want to be apart of that anymore. Too much. It was all just too much.

"Oi Jack!" Bunny was back and bellowing at him again.

"How many?" Jack whispered

"What?"

"Never mind," he said turning away.

"Listen mate Tooth and North have gone out to try and stop this. Sandy and I are helping the wounded, but we could really use your help."

Jack stared wide eyed with fear at Bunny. Tooth and North were going to _war_?

"Now Frostbite," Jack winced, "they aint gonna be fighting just negotiating. Tooth is good with all her logic and order and North well who can argue with the guy. Seriously though Jack, get off your lazy butt and help out. You don't have to do anything other than make people feel better. It's about them right?"

Jack sighed and floated down to the rabbit. More like who can argue with _him_?

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's get going. By the way how's that leg of yours?"

"It's fine. Not too deep. Just hurts a bit when I walk but thankfully I don't do a lot of that."

Bunny nodded and ushered Jack into the Globe Room. Jack felt scorching bile rise in his throat. Blood soaked into the carpet, so much so it made squelching sounds under Bunny's feet. If it wasn't on the carpet it was seeping into the cracks of the wooden floorboards. Uncomfortable and itchy camp beds lay in neat rows all about the room. The smell though was putrid. It smelt of fear, pain, blood and flesh. Mixed in with disinfectant Jack could feel it on his tongue. Spirits, helpers to spirits wounded and bruised filled the room with a woeful melody of moans. Jack's mouth hung open, eyes burning as he shook, clutching his staff like a lifeline in the face of so much suffering.

Bunny reached towards the boy, but before his paw could grab the large hoodie its own threw himself into the terror heading towards the nearest injured sprite he could find. Jack wasn't going to be helpless now. These people could see him, touch him, he would help them. The first sprite was an autumn girl; a burn on the side of face was beginning to pucker into a scar, raw and painful. He grabbed the girl's hand and gave her his crooked grin.

"Hey. I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?"

"Nora." A low and long groan resonated from her.

She closed her eyes and dung her nails into Jack's cold flesh.

"Here, I'm not much of a doctor but this should help a little," He placed a small compact bit of ice on Nora's cheek. A small sign had her body relaxing a bit.

Jack smiled again and sent her a small snowflake which calmed her further. Then he was off to the next injured immortal, a helper to Halloween. He was a smaller addition of the Pumpkin King, a rag doll like body (hard to break or hurt) and a pumpkin head. This guy's arm was broken in three places. Jack did his best, but ice wasn't going to help him so instead he gave another fun snowflake. After that Jack dashed around sending out his 'happy cure' of snowflakes as he called it to everyone and then would double back to the beginning to do it again. He didn't stop there though. He brought water, bandages, splints, cloth, anything that Bunny, Sandy and the Halloween Twins needed. It was going to be a long day and night to come.

An arrow whistled past North's ear and a Russian word that implied its meaning without translation blurted from the man's mouth. Tooth had a smaller spirit in a headlock and was refusing to let go, otherwise it would try to mangle her wings again.

"Everyone please just stop for one moment!" Tooth yelled, voice hitching in despair.

Spirits, helpers and animals lay about them. None dead but all injured. Those left were destroying the forest around them and each other. North had been forced to draw his swords. It was inevitable. They had both forces to fight off. The Groundhog (Mother Nature's side) thought the Guardians were traitors while Halloweens 'troops' thought they were still with Mother Nature.

"Toothy," North yelled over the sound of a hundred clashing weapons and screams, "they will not listen."

"I have an idea."

"Now is definitely time for ideas," North said ducking under a flying punch from one of the Groundhogs followers.

"You talk to the Groundhog and I will try to reason with Halloween."

"I see. One of them must listen and if not we make them listen. Good plan Tooth."

"No I don't mean…of never mind." Tooth sighed, running off.

North bellowed out a laugh, an odd sound in the heat of battle to anyone that wasn't a Guardian and ran off, tossing spirits over his shoulder and out the way, smiling in a fierce determination. Every time though they moved a few steps forward they were pushed back at least a dozen more. North hammered through, making more progress than Tooth who couldn't fly for fear of being hit by an arrow or magic blast from behind. They had to resolve this madness. Without violence. Unless it was necessary North thought. He made a smug Jack like grin and instead swung the butt of his sword into anyone blocking his path. Only a little violent. Calling out for them to stop the fighting, to look around them at the injured, he pushed towards the Groundhog. The stocky beast stood on the high ground at the back of his troops, shooting blasts of power into the sky. His blazing eyes fell onto the Guardian of wonder.

"North! Get out of the way you traitor."

"Groundhog please. You must stop. They are spirits like us. We are friends not enemies. Open eyes and stop hurting innocents."

"_Innocents? _They're not innocent North. Look at what they have done to my troops."

"But – "

"I knew it. The Guardians are on their side. Those demons need to put into their place and that obviously includes you. Get on the right side North. You're a Guardian. Not a misfit like them."

"They are not misfits just - "

"Enough!"

A shot of magic smashed into North's sword, sending it flying into the abyss of the battle. Suddenly a scream, one that was recognisable amongst the chaos, had North snapping around to find Tooth sprawled on the ground.

"Toothy!"

Halloween, fire slithering out of the corners of his pumpkin eyes stomped on the fairy's wing. Once again North was throwing himself into battle, picking up his sword all thoughts of negotiations gone.

Bunny had fallen asleep briefly, too exhausted to keep working. There was just too much to do. It was like leaving Easter preparations to the last minute. He hadn't fallen asleep willingly though, Sandy (aided by Jack) had been the culprit for the rabbit's unwanted rest.

The Twins had gone an hour ago once hearing from one of the wounded that their dad was leading the 'misfit' troops. It had therefore been two hours since Jack had started helping. Two hours since Tooth and North had left. Jack was kneeling beside a Spring spirit, holding a damp cloth to a nasty slice in her left arm. Behind the pair Bunny grumbled out of his sleep on the couch.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only half an hour."

"Good. Let's get back to work. Have North or Tooth returned yet?"

Jack shook his head. He didn't need to turn around to know that Bunny was troubled. A paw rested on his shoulder. It was Bunny's attempt to look like he was comforting Jack when really the rabbit was the one needing to be comforted. Sandy was administering his dream sand to a particularly stubborn Groundhog helper.

They had had to separate the wounded into Mother Nature's esteemed spirits and the misfit spirits. A fight had broken out between the Groundhog helper Sandy was nursing and two bed bugs. Soon everyone was yelling and attempting to swing fists. It hadn't been good. Knocking them out with dream sand seemed like the best option except this Groundhog helper kept dodging until Sandy had pinned him to the ground and now by the looks of it had made him fall asleep.

"Good job Sandy. Take a break." Jack said.

The Sandman nodded once and took Bunny's place on the couch falling asleep instantly. Jack chuckled at the way Sandy could fall asleep anywhere and at the speed of a finger's snap. A portal opened in the corner of the Globe Room. Another round of wounded. However this time it was only three that came through.

"No!" Jack cried rushing over to his friends.

Tooth was whimpering as she hobbled into the room, her right wing bent into an impossible shape. Tears soaked her cheeks and she looked ready to pass out. Her violet eyes usually comforting and caring were filled with panic and a wild terror. North was unconscious being carried in by Trick. The Halloween twin had half his face covered in blood.

"Bloody hell what happened?" Bunny yelled taking North onto a spare bed.

"Halloween he was so quick. I didn't even notice until he was standing over me." Tooth sobbed.

Sandy was awake again and apply a small portion of dream sand onto Tooth to ease her. Jack led the distressed fairy to the couch for Bunny to fix up her wing.

"Geez Tooth it's damaged real bad. I honestly don't know how to fix a wing." Bunny said staring at the colourful mess. His face was forced to form a smile when he saw how shocked Tooth was after hearing that, "but I'm going to try. I'm sure I can do it. Right Jack?"

Jack only gave a small empty nod. Bunny sighed and glanced over at Trick.

"How bad are you?"

"Nah I'm good. A small cut but heads tend to bleed so much."

Jack got a cloth and handed it to the twin.

"What happened?" Bunny asked again.

"North tried to save Tooth. Took a blast of fire to the belly and fell. Gave Tooth enough time to escape, I guess. That's what you told me right Tooth? Anyway, then the half-baked-brained Groundhog clobbered North over the head with this huge tree stump. Knocked the man out cold. That's the part I saw. It's bad out there man. Really bad…"

Trick glanced at the floor, taking in a deep and shaky breath.

"It's bad out there man. Really bad…"

The snow whipped around the old man. Tossing his golden beard around. Father Time smiled, his teeth so crooked Tooth would have had a heart attack. Down below in the snow and in the air wisp like spirits, their forms indistinguishable other than they could be compared to a flame. They floated in anticipation. Their eyes, if one was to look into them would have no end, no colour but no darkness. They were timeless eyes that stretched on into oblivion.

"Attack." Father Time said, his voice placid but with a menacing tune underneath.

The Timeless (the spirits official title, crafted by Father Time himself) began to descend upon the Workshop.

**Woo! Okay who's ready to see Jack Frost fighting up next? And what is Father Time up to? It's all good because I now know what is up to because I have made myself a plan ;D Thank you all for sticking with me! Did the spacing out each line thing work? I'm trying it out hope it's easier to read. Stay tuned**


	10. Fear in the Flames

**Lets wait for this stuff at the end and jump straight in. (I have disclaimed everything other than the plot ta da)**

FEAR IN THE FLAMES

Jack stared down at the sleeping form of North. They moved him into the man's bedroom, out of the way. He can't stop staring. The bulging bruise that leaks slowly over North's flesh is so awful that Jack is enchanted by it. The colours grow darker and deeper, spreading further to reveal the extent of the blow. In that moment though Jack knows he isn't afraid any more. Not of the war. This fear runs far deeper than pure terror of blood and the glint of steel.

Suddenly there's the sound of smashing glass like a wave crashing on a beach. The floor beneath Jack's feet trembles forcing him to hover. North gives a shallow groan, but Jack is already flying from the room. He will be back for North soon he just has to find…A sharp pain floods his leg as a flame like being scratches its gaseous but sharp nails along his bandaged wound. The bandage falls to ribbons and Jack is spinning in mid air a flailing mess of limbs and half panicked half pained yelps.

"Get off, get off! What the hell. Ow! Stop, ahhh what are – get off! Bloody hell, it burns!"

A bolt of ice shoots from Jack's fingers and freezes the devilish apparition.

"Jack?" Bunny yells.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Another three of the beings latch onto Jack's back sending the boy slamming into the opposite wall, face against the brick.

"No no not good, Bunny not good! Not good! Help, help now. Help!" Jack throws himself backwards ramming into the other wall, squashing the flame beings between his back and wall. He sees Bunny standing there staring at Jack a slight smirk crawling over his furry lips, "Listen here Cottontail this isn't funny and if you think it is I will make the Warren into a permanent Winter Wonderland."

"Like hell you would mate," Bunny scoffed, amused as one of the flames were starting to pull a little to hard down on Jack's pants.

Jack for his part shot the Easter Kangaroo one of those grins that always made Bunny's fur stand on end. This was Jack's tell tale grin that he was not shooting out empty threats. A second later and Bunny was throwing himself into the fight. After disentangling Jack from the flame creatures the pair rushed for the Globe Room.

"What are these?"

"They're called the Timeless."

"Come again?"

"They're Father Times. It's said they're made from a single grain of the sand of time."

"Wow!"

Bunny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the awed smile on the young boy's face, "given the fact that Father Time has a never ending supply of sand we are in for a real battle here mate so stop lookin' so happy. This is war."

"Calm your self Kangaroo. They're just annoying little things what harm can they do?"

"You're an annoying little thing and look at all the messes you've caused."

Jack rolled on to his back while still flying down the corridor laughing. The noise was quickly extinguished however as the strong scent of smoke engulfed them. The Globe Room was carnage. Flames roared over the wooden floorboards so much so it was near impossible to distinguish the Timeless from the planks. A portal had been opened at the far end of the room and it was there that Bunny and Jack found Sandy silently ordering the yetis to escape with the wounded.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled zipping to his friend's side.

"Good job mate. Where are ya taking the wounded?"

An image of an egg bobbed above the Sandman's head. Bunny nodded reluctantly. Jack wasn't listening to what Bunny was saying. All he caught was something about splitting into two. His forehead was starting to become moist from the tiny drops of sweat rolling down his face or was that ice? Either way it was simply too hot in here. The Timeless were burning anything that they touched. The whole workshop was going up in flames and all they could do was stand here gaping at it while Christmas went to ruins. Jack's eyes narrowed at the Timeless. He couldn't let this happen. North would be devastated. He'd already ruined Easter two years ago he wasn't about to ruin Christmas now. Jack shot into the air like a bullet and flew directly at the first Timeless he saw.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled.

They had been strategising about getting the wounded out and who would stay to fight. Jack had not been on that list. The heat in here was too stifling for Bunny let alone the bringer of Winter himself.

"Bloody hell! Kid doesn't ever listen. Alright Sandy change of plans. Ya gonna get the wounded out with the yetis and elves while I go chase down Esky over there."

Sandy gave the rabbit a mock salute and left.

"Oi! You two, Trick and Treat over here now."

"Aye. Aye captain how can we be of service?" Treat laughed.

Bunny gawked at them, "you two are as bad as Jack. Laughing and jokin' in the middle of a battle. Anyway I need ya to help fight these things back until all the wounded are out. Then we follow. Think ya can – "

A quick flash of a devil smile before the twins were gone. Their cackles danced on the flames of the Workshop.

"Why do I bother?" Bunny muttered pulling out a boomerang and following suit.

Fighting a Timeless was equivalent to catching a dragonfly. When they move they're near impossible to follow. However when they stand still, that is the time to strike. Obviously Jack hadn't figured that out yet.

"Jack ya gotta get out of here mate. It's too hot. You're gonna melt."

"No!" was the sharp reply from across the room.

Bunny could tell that the youngest Guardian was in a worse way. His shoulders were slumped and his breathing was more like gasps than breaths. The wound on his leg was leaking a single trail of blood and a few burns were littered over pale porcelain skin. Bunny weaved his way towards the boy. He had to get Jack out of here, before the kid died of heat stroke or ended up as a slush pile on the floor.

"Bunny!" Jack screamed rocketing past him.

For a second Jack was nothing but a blue electric bolt. There was the sound of crackling and a sudden cold sensation behind the Guardian of hope. Jack had seen the four Timeless creatures chasing after his friend and had panicked. Images of all the wars he had to witness and people dying ran rampant through his head. He couldn't lose Bunny. Granted the Pookan warrior would have noticed his pursuers in no time but the heat was getting to Jack, not that he would ever admit it. His emotions were high strung and his vision was wavering in and out of darkness. The sudden cold was a relief but didn't last long as another Timeless was coming at Jack. A fury paw clutched onto his shoulder and pulled out of the way. Bunny's boomerang sailed through the flame creature as soon as it stood still. It disintegrated into a pile of sand that seemed to hold so many colours in its fine grains that it made it appear to be constantly changing and shimmering.

There was a sudden thud as Jack hit the floor. His knees had buckled from under him and he didn't have enough energy to fly any more.

"Jack. Far out mate, you okay?"

Bunny's response was a groan from pale lips. Jack was then thrown over Bunny's shoulder but didn't stay on for long as an explosion ripped through the Workshop. The force and heat knocked the pair to the ground. With a yelp Bunny was on his feet, his ears ringing painfully patting out a small patch of burnt fur.

"The hell was that?"

"Sorry! Our bad," Trick yelled from somewhere off to Bunny's left.

Next time he would remember to keep those two on a tight leash and not to let Jack near them. The combination of trouble and more trouble was not a good one. Speaking of the Winter spirit where was he? Bunny's heart almost ended up on the floor. For a moment the kid was a mirror image of death. Pale skin, with a blood soaked leg and burns, lying in a crumbled pile on the floor. Then came a choking cough and Jack was propping himself up with his staff.

"Sandy?" Bunny yelled helping Jack to his feet.

The poor kid had his eyes half lidded and was unknowingly leaning most of his weight against Bunny's side. The golden man appeared and started to give an update of the situation.

"Brilliant so now that North and Tooth have been evacuated let's get the hell outa here. Can you get the twins? We'll meet ya at the globe."

The Sandman left passing a worried glance in the direction of Jack before brandishing his whips and killing five Timeless with one swipe. He then turned his attention back to Jack, leaning close so that he could hear him above the roar of the fire and the Timeless.

"Can ya walk?"

Jack gave a tired nod and began to take the lead. By the time they both managed to hobble over to the globe Bunny was all but carrying Jack. Sandy and the twins were fighting off a small swarm of Timeless. Bunny picked up his pace, clutching Jack to his chest as he threw the snow globe at the ground behind Sandy.

"Go go!"

The twins disappeared followed by Sandy and Bunny would have been next if it wasn't for Jack who had suddenly bolted upright and twisted free of Bunny's grip. The boy attempted to fly off in the other direction. A paw on his ankle though was preventing him.

"And where are ya going Frostbite?"

"I have…" Jack took a ragged breath before continuing, "I have to get Pitch."

"Pitch?" Bunny yelled with surprise, "Nah mate I ain't gonna let ya go back in there. This place is about ta burst in flames."

Jack gave another tug to try and free himself. Realising his words weren't getting through Bunny changed tactics.

"He's probably already out. Ya know with all that shadow jumping stuff he can do. Jack come on mate stop struggling. I – I don't want ta lose you Snowflake! J-Jack! Jack!"

Bunny's cries fell on deaf ears as the smoke consumed the winter spirit. The portal behind the Pooka was closing. A sand whip suddenly latched around his waist and he was pulled through the portal screaming for Jack, their youngest, his brother if Bunny was ever going to be truthful, to come back. To live.

There was only red. Reds and oranges and yellows were all mixed into a whirlwind of flames and the blazing eyes of the Timeless. The heat was cement that was slipping down Jack's throat and solidifying in his lungs. Everything was a haze. Everything was swaying. Everything was on fire and more importantly everything _hurt_. He could have sworn someone was hammering a nail into his leg wound. The burns on his midsection and lower arm were agonising and causing Jack to bite down on his tongue to stop a moan of pain. He had to find Pitch though. The shadowed man had saved him from one of Cupids deadly arrows, the ones that were definitely not for match making. He had to return the favour. He would not let anyone else be alone or abandoned. Not Pitch Black not Bunny or any of the Guardians…not him. Jack shook his head to banish the rising thoughts of his 300 years. That certainly did not matter now. Jack reached the infirmary and smashed through the door.

"Pitch! Where are you?"

"Jack?"

The man was on the floor trying to stand. Jack didn't have time though to approach his newly found friend though. A snap echoed around the infirmary and a split second later the roof collapsed, a mess of burning timber. All of which fell on Jack Frost who only saw the sudden darkness before he could even register the pain.

The globe room and various other rooms, including the infirmary had been reduced to ash and smouldering timber. The Timeless, those that were left, retreated back to their waiting master. The Workshop had been destroyed and as an added bonus Pitch Black was probably dead, but above all, Father Time hoped so too was Jack Frost.

**Hello there...um oops. Yeah what can I say other than HSC is the most time consuming, stressful and annoying thing I've had to do. Good news though! I have finished the whole series (with heaps of room for changes if you guys have any ideas/requests)! Yay so now you won't be left waiting around for me to write it and then update. **

**So more chapters on their way shortly. One per week lets say? Sorry again guys. **

**Stay tuned...**


	11. Advice From Your Nightmares

**Thank you to Brenne and Trax369 for your reviews! They honestly made my day you guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone else who favourited, followed or simply just viewed. :D Nooooowwwww**

**I don't know if this counts as fluff but for the sake of not arguing lets just say it is :D enjoy **

ADVICE FROM YOUR NIGHTMARES

An orange and black hue of light was forcing its way into Jack's vision. When he went to open his eyes though he quickly jammed them shut against the sting of the colour and smoke. Something heavy was pressing down on his shoulder that then snaked over his chest, pinning him to the ground. It didn't hurt much though and surprisingly neither did his leg. Jack silently thanked MIM for making immortals heal fast. No doubt his ice had frozen over the wound anyway. Instead the sharp tooth of pain was coming from his burns, the one on his torso and arm.

He wanted nothing more than to let the offending colours of fire and smoke drift away, being his escorts into the realm of dreams. However a certain cloaked figure obviously had other ideas as a spindly hand was removing the timber beam from his shoulder. Jack attempted to swat away this figure and call out for them to leave him alone. All that he managed though was a weak kind of wave and a mumble of unintelligible sounds. This heat was stifling and causing his head to throb. Maybe whoever was helping him could put him in a nice snow drift.

"..ck?"

_Ck?_ What is that supposed to mean?

"…ack!"

This person had an eerie voice. It reminded Jack of a snake or a shark. That could also be because a row of jagged yellowed teeth were protruding into his vision. When had he opened his eyes? God this heat was too much. He was drowning in it…That thought alone suddenly had Jack gasping for breath and weakly thrashing about. No, he couldn't drown. Not again! He couldn't be alone when he woke up. He wasn't about to die again, not to the fire. Not fire…he was so scared…wait, scared? The voice…oh.

"Jack Frost! You insolent boy you aren't drowning now pull yourself together." Pitch said, then added not realising that Jack had suddenly become completely aware, "I'm no good at this _comfort_ stuff."

"Ha no kidding. You and Roo have that in common then."

Startled Pitch looked down at the pale teen he was cradling. Jack gave the suddenly bashful Boogeyman a lopsided grin that turned into a grimace.

"Me and that over grown rug have nothing in common. So yes, um…how are you?"

Jack let out a wobbly laugh at Pitch's attempt at 'comfort.' This only earned the teen a pointed look and a grumble.

"Fine then. I try to be nice and I get laughed at. Perfect. Anyway what are you doing here Frost you could have died?"

"Came to get you, duh."

Pitch's eyes doubled in size. Jack, Jack Frost came to save him. _Him_, Pitch Black, bringer of nightmares. Sure their new found 'acquaintanceship' had brought them to a neutral understanding, but risking his life to save him. Pitch was going to have a headache if the teen kept this up. Shaking his head the tall man leant down and helped Jack to his feet which did not go well. Due to the heat and burns Jack collapsed against Pitch with a moan. That in turn jostled Pitch's wound, making him lose his balance that then toppled the both of them back down to the scorched floor, in a heap of limbs.

"Pitch?"

"Yeah I know. That didn't go well."

"Okay hang on let me just get my staff and – "

"Ow Frost that's my side. Just stop and I will – "

"Pitch get your bony foot out of my face."

"Says you, you are nothing but bones. Jack the staff, move it from my side."

"I can't until you free my arm from underneath you."

"Jack! I will give you nightmares for a week if that staff and your shoulder don't remove themselves from me."

"Careful Pitch I wouldn't want to accidentally freeze your lips shut."

"Listen here you walking ice pack – "

"Creepy child stalker."

"Jack I am not playing the name game," Pitch glared.

"Pony boy."

There was a tension silence and then,

"Pony boy? Pony boy! They are nightmares the most feared creatures. I am their master! They are terrifying apparitions, the embodiment of fear!"

"Pony boy," Jack smirked.

"Ahhh! You're impossible. This has gone on far enough."

Pitch then shadowed jumped to the far corner of the infirmary leaving Jack splayed out oddly on the floor. Jack shot the man a glare clearly asking why he hadn't done that in the first place. Pitch only gave Jack a crooked grin. Their eyes locked again. The laughter in Jack's eyes was slowly fading as he sat up and stared around the room. Seeing the boy surrounded by the burning debris was a pitiful sight. Pitch tried to soften his look as Jack tucked his knees to his chest and allowed the chaos and exhaustion of the battle to roll over him.

"So Jack Frost what are you going to do now?"

"I…I don't know. I don't want anymore people to be hurt but…"

"You don't want to screw anything else up by getting involved." Pitch said matter-of-factly.

Jack's head shot up, mouth open until he rolled his eyes, "that knowing peoples fear thing is going to make it very hard to hide anything from you."

Pitch chuckled.

"But you're right."

"I know I am."

Jack shot the Boogeman a glare, "you're not very helpful Pitch."

"And neither are you at the moment Jack. So how are you going to help?"

With the silence that followed Pitch came over to the hunched boy.

"You can't hide here Jack."

"I know but there has to be another way."

Rolling his eyes Pitch suddenly hoisted the spirit over his shoulder, grabbing the staff with his other hand and then shadowed jumped to outside the Workshop in the snow. He dumped the injured boy in a heap of snow and pointed his bony finger at him.

"Stay put. When you come to your senses and realise you _need_ to fight to win get out of the snow and go."

Then Pitch was gone. Jack blinked a few times in shock before flopping down in the snow with a displeased grumble.

Bunny had been pacing his Warren for an hour. Sandy had tried to snap him out of it and help with the wounded but to avail. Even Tooth had tried and it was very hard to resist Tooth when she wanted something, but she ended up sitting beside Sandy at a loss. They were all worried for their youngest. He had been badly injured and there had been no word of him surviving the fire. They were desperate for some sign that he made it.

Bunny sighed for the fifteenth time, running a paw down his face. Jack was too reckless. Going back for _Pitch _of all people. Then again that was Jack Frost for you. A reckless, caring, good heart, trouble maker. Bunny was starting to realise though that most of the trouble Jack was involved in probably wasn't his own doing. Rather it seemed trouble found Jack like a magnet. Bunny sighed again.

"Well, well, well I haven't been back here for a while. I like what you've done to the place rabbit, but I much prefer these egglets cracked."

"Pitch!"

The Guardians, including North who had regained consciousness half an hour ago came storming up to their old enemy. Bunny scanned behind the man, sniffed the air for the scent of frost, pine trees and crisp breeze that he had grown to secretly look forward to entering his Warren.

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know."

"What?" All the Guardians cried.

Tooth stormed up to Pitch stopping mere centimetres from his face. She had to try and not wince at the state of those yellowed teeth.

"Where. Is. Jack? Or would you like me to knock a few more teeth out?" She growled raising her fist.

"Please Toothiana, no need for violence. Jack was in a snowdrift when I left, back at the remains of your Workshop North."

North looked at the ground. The man hadn't said a word after finding out the fate of his workshop. All his preparations for this Christmas were ruined. He had no hope left to even voice his grief.

"Although it was only one level that is a pile ash. By some bad luck on my part the fire only destroyed a quarter of your production. Better news though is that chair you so love in the Globe Room can now be used as fire wood. Thank god, that thing was an eyesore of the worst sort North."

A smile grew on the big man's face and a booming laughing before he turned around to the nearest yeti and ordered half of them back to the workshop to take stock and begin repairs. Thankfully he had made a second armchair but he wasn't going to tell Pitch that. Maybe he would give the Boogeyman one for Christmas? North was brought out of his musing by the point of Bunny's boomerang zipping past his head with its owner close behind it.

The tip of it was pressed against the Nightmare king's throat.

"Is Jack okay? What did you do Pitch?"

"Jack is healing. For the love of the moon why must I always be the one to blame?"

"Because it's always ya fault."

"True," Pitch shrugged, then turned around and began to walk off ignoring the threat of the weapon, "All I did this time was convince Jack that he had to fight. No big deal."

Bunny's jaw went slack. Sandy began rapidly making sand images, including a few choice words that the Guardians didn't need any translation for.

"Sandy's right mate. Jack can't fight! The kid's injured. We can take care of this."

"Not my problem." Pitch said waving his hand absently. Then he was gone.

Jack hovered, hood up and staff clutched to his chest, above the wreckage of North's Workshop. His face felt slack, almost unresponsive to any of the emotions that were swarming his head like wasps. The scent of smoke still itched his throat, but he couldn't find the energy, both physically and mentally to move. Maybe another hour in the snow drift would help. Unwillingly Jack flew down to the snow and settled into its cold embrace, closing his eyes to the damage that he had caused.

For some reason, like most nights Jack couldn't fall asleep or stay still. He had to _do_ something. He had to fight…

"Wind? Take me to Mother Nature."

Jack looked up to the sky. Snow was quietly floating down and then suddenly he was joining them, zipping through the sky towards the Himalayas. Towards Mother Nature.

**Yeah Pitch is everything but helpful. Gets a tinsy bit darker now. The question is how dark do you guys want it because I can accommodate if requested. In the mean time stay tuned for Jack Frost going toe to toe with Mother Nature! Woo! **


	12. Battle

**Thanks to the only 2 people to review, you're awesome, NorthernMage and Queenlaur! A little bit disappointed that there weren't more...but oh well. I can dream :D Anway - **

**Finally Jack Frost vs. Mother Nature. Hmm I wonder who will win ;D Well, unsurprisingly, I know, but I suggest you find out too. So onwards to reading the stuff that actually matters.**

BATTLE

The cool air that soothed his burns, which cleared his mind of the foggy heat quickly dispersed into thunder clouds and the searing warmth of a nearby lightning bolt smashing the ground below him. The grey, rolling and roaring clouds crashed into each other. The lightning that accompanied the storms symphony seemed to come out of no where. It was as if the storm was lashing out with pure livid rage at the terrified victims on the ground under Jack.

"Yep that's dear old Mother. Wind, take me lower. It's time I got involved in this mess."

The Wind battered Jack, pulling him in the opposite direction, worried for its friend's safety.

"Don't worry I'm the king of messes I can handle this," Jack smirked.

The Wind let go of its winter child, making Jack let out a yelp of surprise just as he was caught at the last second.

"Okay I get it you don't like this. Noted and I'm sorry." His face fell as he turned his eyes to the war ahead of him, "this is all my fault." He muttered.

Before him stretched an impossibly wide open field of grass that was peppered with flashes and bursts of magic and the crunch of steel. Their owners were locked together or laying on the ground, moaning in pain or dead…It was known that spirits were immortal, but if killed by another immortal then they would indeed die. There was always a way to bring them back but knowing how to was rare. Even the spirit who had died most likely didn't know. Granted the Guardians were easier, they were tied to children and what they protected in them. Strengthening that belief had obviously been the way to revive Sandy. For other spirits not like the Guardians it was harder. A lot harder, hence the climbing counts of bodies littering the grass.

"JACK FROST!"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes before casually slinging his staff over his shoulder and waving at Mother Nature.

"Hello Mother. That's a nice look on you. Brings out the best in you."

Said Mother was the exact opposite of _nice_. She looked terrifying with ripples of lightning in her hair, eyes blazing as fire licked at its edges. The air around her was so thick with horrifying power Jack knew it would feel like you ran into a brick wall. And that is precisely the feeling Jack got when Mother sent a bolt of lightning in his direction. He Flipped to right and stayed air born. The bolt had missed him by only 2cm. The heat was enough to leave him heaving for air and slightly dizzy.

The area around Mother Nature seemed to still as she slowly sauntered over to the spirit of winter. The warriors and battle locked spirits paused and parted for her. The whole war had halted and as if some invisible force was controlling them a ring began to form around the two. Mother Nature and her most powerful winter spirit. Both immortals eyes blazed, one with heat the other with crackling ice.

Jack grounded his feet. He couldn't strike back, no matter what. Mother let out a ferocious and slightly crazy sounding cry and roots shot towards her opponent. Then they were locked in a demonic and deadly dance. Ice froze the roots before they could get too close. The ground suddenly cracked and was thrown into the air as boulders. Jack raced and dodged through the sky, flipping and tumbling until landing right behind Mother Nature. She spun and landed a kick to his chest pushing him back a few steps.

"Mother please stop this! Spirits are dying for no reason. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I really am just stop."

"My dear boy you cannot stop this. _This_," she gestured wildly to the carnage around them, "has been coming for a long time. You troublesome spirits need to understand the consequences of your actions."

"It's not our fault that we have been given these roles. You know about balance. Chaos and order or whatever. It's nature! It's our nature!"

Obviously though Mother was having none of it. Every word Jack said was tossed away. Everyone knew that when Mother Nature was like this, destructive, unleashing the dangerous side of nature, there was no reasoning with her until she had calmed down. Jack also knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It meant he had to go to plan B, tiring her out. He prayed to MIM that he could last that long.

Their battle raged for half an hour. Jack on the defence and Mother Nature attacking him with all she was worth. Lightning struck the ground, rattling Jack's teeth. His leg screamed at him in protest and his healing burns came back in full force. And Mother hadn't even hesitated yet. He just needed a second or two. Just enough to gather what energy he had, like he had when Pitch had killed Sandy.

He rolled away from another root attack, freezing it to the ground then flying over it towards his attacker. Dodging left, left, right, over, left, under and he was getting closer and closer. Jack could feel the freezing power in his core, rippling through him into his staff so that it was channelled. Now it felt controlled he left it fly, hitting Mother Nature in her chest, sending the ancient spirit to the ground. Jack was on top of her, the crook of his staff inches from her button nose, which was lightly splattered with freckles you could only see up close.

"Now listen!" He bellowed.

He barely registered that the person who had spoken was _him._ His voice cracked with power, sounds of shattering ice and the screaming wind that was billowing around them in a funnel. That was the only thing Mother Nature couldn't command, Wind. Well not _his_ Wind at least. Jack's pupils were almost completely covered by a blue glow. Mother Nature stared at the teen with her now dimmed eyes, this was the deadly winter that people feared. She had almost forgotten just how much power Jack Frost held. It was really a site to behold, one she that surprised her. That in its self said everything. For Mother Nature hadn't been surprise for almost twelve centuries.

A heavy snowfall was burying the grass. The storm clouds swirled overhead. The Wind howled in response to her winter child's emotions. Seething with rage it battered everyone, smacking them around and occasionally ripping grass from its roots. The area around the duelling pair had frozen over completely, the temperature having suddenly dropped drastically. Mother Nature could see her breath plume.

"I'm all ears," she growled, her voice reminding Jack of an erupting volcano.

A portal suddenly opened behind him and out came the Guardians.

When they had located Jack at the main battle field they had been expecting him to be floating around trying to help, negotiate. They had expected the wailing of weapons through the air, cries of war and pain. It was the wind that they heard and only the wind. It was eerie and freezing. Sandy, who usually didn't mind the cold that much, being made from dream sand all, couldn't control the minor shiver that ran up his spine. It was unnerving. What really got their jaws dropping though was seeing Jack Frost hovering over Mother Nature his staff aimed at the others head though he hadn't seemed to notice them.

"Guardians! Help me," Mother Nature said.

Jack whipped around, bewildered and…scared? Sandy couldn't understand why he would be…oh. He was worried they would abandon him again. They had really done themselves in.

"Jack are you alright?" North asked, ignoring Mother Nature.

"I'm all good North. Hey! You're awake." Jack beamed.

North laughed, "How can we help my boy?"

The air around them crackled and snapped with power. Mother Nature shot to her feet and then continued to rise in the air. Her eyes were locked on the Guardians.

"You side with _him_? Jack Frost is only good for causing trouble! He does not know order. There must be order if we are to survive!"

Tooth fluttered forward her hands facing outward in a surrendering gesture. Whatever the she was about to say though was lost as Mother Nature's own destructive and unreasonable side took hold and sent a surging burst of raw magic straight for her and the other Guardians.

"Tooth!" Jack screamed rocketing forward.

Tooth crouched on the ground, her arms coming up and shielding her face. The blow never came though. She looked up in time to see Jack flying between Mother Nature and the Guardians, his friends, his family…he hoped. It didn't matter though. They were worth saving. No matter how crazy, loud and amazing they were. So that is why when he had seen that blast of magic he had blocked it with his staff. He hadn't known what he was doing, just that he needed to save his family. The staff had absorbed the magic into.

There was silence, no wind, no voice, nothing. Then there was a bone shattering scream. A scream the Guardians would hear ringing in their ears for months. Jack's staff glowed, a mixed hue of blue, white and green before splintering into five or six bits. Its owner, the youngest winter spirit, collapsed onto the ground with a thud still screaming and shaking.

"JACK!" His name was shouted by almost every voice of his family as they rushed to huddle around him.

Bunny scooped the boy into his lap. Tears cascaded down those pale cheeks and Tooth couldn't stop herself from wiping them away even though more just replaced them.

"Frostbite? Can ya hear me? You're gonna be okay. Oh god Jack? Jackie?"

North placed one hand on Bunny's shoulder and the other was rubbing the top of Jack's head. The man was muttering comforting words in Russian. Sandy had gathered the remains of Jack's staff. When he was finished he brandished his whip as Mother Nature drew near. Hearing her approach Bunny handed Jack to North and stood in front of them, joined by Tooth.

"Do _not _come any closer to him Mother." Tooth snarled.

Jack whimpered in North's arms and tucked his head into the Cossacks shoulder.

"Da, what did you do to our Jack?" North said.

Mother though was not interested in Jack, but rather his staff. She stood in front of Sandy. Her face grew pale and a hand flew up to cover her mouth, muffling a gasp. It was then that her eyes snapped to the winter boy. No one had noticed yet but Jack's skin was slowly being iced over, forming an almost armour like casing over the boy.

"Mother? Mother Nature! Answer." North bellowed, catching her attention.

When she spoke, her voice was flat, but held so much weight to it, "we are all no longer safe. This war is nothing compared to what is coming."

"And what is coming?" Bunny asked, ears subconsciously tilting back in worry.

"The power of Jack Frost. Jack Frost is coming and he might just destroy us all."

**Oh. No. Everybody run and hide (not you though my readers, hopefully) here comes Jack Frost and he is not going to be happy. Stay tuned :D (and review, pretty please)**


	13. The Secret of Winter

**Woo! Lots of reviews aww you guys are the best; wolfwarrior (Guest) NorthernMage (thanks sooo much for your constant support!) AyaTheMidorian, Trax369, Queenlaur (another loyal supporter) FragmentsOfStardust, and last but not least Guest! And of course everyone else who read, favourited, followed etc this story. You all rock.**

**Okay sorry this one is a little short and full of dialogue and explaining stuff. Oops. But next chapter I promise action and you will see why in this chapter. Have fun!**

THE SECRET OF WINTER

They all stared down at the shaking form of Jack Frost in North's arms. There was no way that their boy was worse than a war. How could they fear Jack? He was the Guardian of Fun. _Fun, _as in happy, cheerful times in snow not bloodshed and terror. That was more Pitch's speciality. Mother Nature though didn't look convinced. In fact was that fear that North was noticing in her eyes?

"Nicholas you need to put that boy down now."

"Vhat? Why would - "

"Now!"

The deep rumble and slowly rising panic in Mother's voice was enough to convince him that something wasn't right. That didn't mean though that he was giving up their youngest so easily. He had already made that mistake once…well twice now if he counted the 300 years of isolation, which he did.

"Tell me why." North thanked Manny that his voice held just as much severity and conviction to it that he had hoped for.

Mother Nature pinched the bridge of her nose, then thrusted a slender finger in Sandy's direction.

"That staff was the only thing keep Frost's powers in check. Now he can no long restrain himself. What is about to come will hurt everyone here and I don't want that and trust me on my spirit hood Guardians neither do you. The wrath and power of winter is certainly not one to meddle with."

Jack chose that moment to let out a moan of pain. North yelped as ice suddenly started to spread over his fingers. In approximately 3 seconds his entire hand was covered in a thickening layer of ice.

"Nicholas St. North! Drop that boy."

This time North complied, setting his delicate and injured cargo on the iced grass. He hissed in pain at his hands. Mother grabbed one of them and gently began to thaw them out. The ice melted quickly before it was only a puddle by his feet.

"We need to move now. Toothiana I've always wanted another look at your palace. Shall we meet up there?"

Tooth nodded, but crunched her face in confusion, "what about Jack?"

Mother Nature simply shrugged one shoulder and walked past them, "that boy must stay here. Do not protest. You have no idea what is about to happen. I will set up a barrier to ensure his safety and ours hopefully. Please step aside."

A shimmering veil fell in a dome over Jack's motionless body. The temperature was rapidly dropping, now below 0 degrees Celsius and still falling. Ice spikes were being to bloom in the grass, aimed at the barrier. A clap snapped the Guardians attention to their opponent once again.

"Let's be off then. It's far too cold here for anyone's taste."

Colourful couches were pulled up for the Guardians and Mother Nature. They were seated outside on one of the many balconies, untouched tea in their hands. Tooth went to open her mouth to being the discussion when a tsking sound echoed from behind them.

"Well aren't we all in trouble then." Pitch grinned, "may I have a seat Tooth Fairy?"

"Pitch Black! You are not welcome here." Mother said jumping to her feet.

"Relax Mother. Pitch is, uh, neutral? Da neutral. He is friend of Jacks."

"Acquaintance," Pitch muttered under his breath taking a seat next to North.

Bunny glared at their former enemy, "thanks for the help back there ya bloody coward."

Pitch didn't even blink an eye. He knew better than to make an appearance when it involved the spirit world at war. His presence would have set everyone off. Sandy waved a hand catching everyone's attention and asking in his own way _what happened to Jack?_

"That Sandman is the question to be answered. You see Jack Frost has become unstable." Mother sighed.

"How so?" North asked, lacing his beefy hands together in thought.

"He is losing control of his power. You are all familiar with Frost's attachment to his staff, yes? Well it is in fact a conduit for his power not the source as he has lead himself to believe. The real power of winter is inside of him. The staff is how he controls it, regulates it and ensures that it…"

"Go on," Bunny said.

"Consume him…"

"What?" Tooth squeaked.

"The power of winter is vicious. Seasonal elementals are extremely powerful beings. Without a rein or leash on their power they will lose control and due to the vast raw power it can if left too long consume its host. By this I mean the Jack Frost you know will give in to the destructive and deadly side of winter. Eventually he will die…Winter in particular is the hardest to control. It's extremely unpredictable. The other Seasons albeit powerful cannot match winter in terms of raw power and its deadly nature."

Mother Nature was thrown a pile of questions once the shock of this new information had set in. Pitch wasn't paying attention to them though; he was far more interested in the Sandman beside him. The little man was thinking out loud, so to speak. Sand images flashed over his head. He followed his foe's thoughts until suddenly they both came to the same conclusion. Amber locked with golden brown and a sense of dread washed over their faces. Pitch cleared his throat. If what they had concluded was indeed correct then they had to find a solution, and fast.

"With Jack's powers soon to be unleashed this would mean the world would feel the wrath of winter correct?"

Mother Nature nodded grimly.

"Therefore we are looking at the possibility of a new ice age?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Bloody hell," Bunny muttered slumping in his chair, "how do we save him? There has ta be a way, yeah?"

"There is. The staff must be repaired. The magic that it was hit with is the course of the instability. Merely breaking it," Mother Nature shot Pitch a dark look, "will only cripple Jack's power. Meaning that if it was left broken for a while, the loss of control would be more gradual. I have to extract the magic in the staff without disrupting the existing magic of winter within it. It will take a day or so."

"Good. Okay then in the mean time we just have ta stop Frostbite from causing another ice age. No biggy." Bunny said, running a paw down his face in exasperation.

Bunny knew he was going to have a headache at the end of all this. He silently hoped that could help the Snowflake before he was too far gone…before he died.

Jack's mind was foggy. He couldn't feel his wounds any more. The only pain was in his chest. It felt like a bullet was ricocheting around and it was only getting faster and faster. The shimmering barrier had frozen over and smashed into shards of ice. He wasn't there any more. In fact he had no idea where he was. Jack was scared. That's all he knew. He was terrified and needed this pain out of his chest.

He felt…cold. He yelled into the wind and a sudden burst of white light engulfed his vision. The pain in his chest subsided a bit. He couldn't concentrate though. He couldn't hear anything other than the wind wailing. Jack couldn't talk to the Wind any more. It wasn't responding right. This wasn't _his_ Wind. It was comforting but a chilling kind of comfort, an unstable comfort. He was sure his body had turned to glass he felt so ready to shatter.

After the burst of light dimmed Jack's vision cleared enough to see that he was on a mountain of some sort. He was in the eye of a raging blizzard. Then he was once again taken away by the pain in his chest. A split second longer of hanging on, of clarity and he would have heard his name being called frantically on the wind.

**Yep. Everyone is in for it now. You all should have just listened to Jackie in the first place. Oh well. Let me know what you guys want to see in the next chapter. Stay tuned to see Jack go crazy powerful.**


	14. Winters Wrath

**Wow wow wow! So many reviews. I love you guys! Thank you so much to my continued reviewers and all you new reviewers. You're awesome. A special thanks and recognition to Queenlaur who gave me the suggestion for the last part (I won't spoil it) So this one is a little longer and action based so I hope you like it! Also I just realised Doc Manager isn't letting me save my paragraphing so it's meant to be more spaced out. Sorry about that I don't know what's wrong with it.**

WINTERS WRATH

"Bloody hell…" Bunny muttered in shock.

The Guardians had located their youngest on an isolated mountain if that's what you would call it now. It had taken them three hours though to do so. There was nothing but the blistering white of snow. The blizzard had erupted out of now where. North had bellowed out Jack's name but the boy hadn't replied. The only sign that Jack was here being the blizzard. Mother Nature had confirmed that it wasn't meant to be in this area and it was growing stronger and larger at an alarming rate.

"How are we supposed to stop him?" Tooth yelled over the banshee scream of the wind.

"We don't stop him just delay until Mother fixes staff," North said pulling out one of his swords.

Sandy glanced at Tooth and gave her a shaky thumbs up which she returned with a smile. They advanced forward only to be instantly pushed back by a sudden explosion of icicles that shot from the ground aiming to impale them. Sandy floated above them, only narrowly missing one from cutting his shoulder. The icicles kept coming though. Boomerangs and swords sliced through, shattering the deadly structures. Their movements were sluggish now. It was well below -5 degrees. Tooth was having a hard time flying, part of her wings were beginning to ice over. Thankfully she had collected a few daggers from her Tooth Palace, a souvenir from long ago forgotten battles. The icicle on slaughter died down.

"Regroup, we need to get to Jack!" Tooth yelled.

They arranged themselves into a tight circle, covering all angles of attack. To think they were battling Jack Frost, their friend and family. The sky above them grew darker and the clouds released their cargo; huge pieces of hail and snow to mix into the blizzard that was buffeting them. Then to make things worse a sudden lightning sparked ice bolt shot between Bunny's ears.

Bunny leapt out of the way, boomerang raised, as he skidded to a stop, crouched low and dangerous. He felt the ground shudder beneath him, then being forced into the air by propelling himself off the icicle. It was like playing hopscotch with shards of ice. Another flash of ice zoomed past, off to Bunny's left followed by a yelp of surprise belonging to North.

A brain shattering scream suddenly tore through the blizzard. To accompany the horrid sound came a hundred bolts of ice shooting in every direction, originating from the centre of the blizzard.

"Hit the deck!" Bunny yelled throwing himself at the ground grateful that this outburst had meant a reprieve in the icicles.

To his right North crouched behind a cluster of ice protruding from the ground, quickly bandaging his arm. Sandy had flattened himself to the ground beside a now flightless Tooth, using his sand as a barrier against the ice blasts and the hail which was thankfully now more heavy snow. Little bruises were already forming on Tooth's arms and one on her cheek.

"We c-c-c-can't survive much longer out here," She stuttered.

"We must s-s-top him. If too cold Toothy, you and Bunny retreat then come back later, da?"

"N-n-n-no w-w-w-ay mate." Bunny said, clenching his mouth shut to try to stop his teeth from chattering.

Sandy shook his head, showing a picture of a frozen Bunny and Tooth with little 'x's over their eyes.

"Da Sandy is right; you will be no help dead."

Tooth went to reply but didn't get the chance as the ice stopped. Everything had stopped. The blizzard wasn't moving, as if time had frozen. There was barely any wind. No snow falling from the sky. The eeriest though was the lack of Jack's screams. That should have been a comfort to the Guardians, knowing their boy wasn't suffering anymore, but it just felt too wrong.

Then time started again and so did the blizzard and the on slaughter of noise. Jack was screaming again but this time it held more animalistic tones of savagery than human pain. The snow swept around them then was violently pulled in towards the centre of the storm, towards Jack. The graveyard of icicles retracted back into the iced ground. Sandy was the first to stand up and pointed with an exclamation and question mark in the direction the snow was heading.

"Sandy what's…oh my god…what is that?" Tooth said, her cold arms falling limp at her side. Bunny joined them along with North who was the only one to find his voice.

"It's Jack."

* * *

Mother Nature made a low growl in the back of her throat causing the Boogeyman hanging over her shoulder to retreat a few paces. They had been working on Jack's staff for four hours now. Pitch had voted for himself to stay back and help. Mother Nature was not happy, to say the least about the arrangement but as Sandy had pointed out, they had to work together. She almost chuckled at that thought. Jack Frost had kept his word and made them accept each other by becoming the common enemy. She was sure that wasn't what he had had in mind when making that promise. A chilling breath ran down her spine breaking her concentration on the staff lying dead in her lap.

"Pitch Black if you don't stop that then I will suck all of the air out of your pathetic body!"

"Touchy, touchy. I'm not the problem here _Mother_."

"Yes you are," She growled, picking up the staff again.

"To you perhaps, but in truth you are the root of the problem. You're the one that caused this mess," Pitch leaned in close so his wire thin lips grazed Mother's ear, "you're afraid that everyone will die because of your mistake. A mistake that Jack Frost was worthless and selfish. You're afraid that –"

"Enough!" Mother roared, throwing the staff on the floor and rising to her feet.

As the staff hit the ground it coated the area around it in a thick layer of ice. Mother Nature muttered a hushed curse before getting back to work.

"I thought it was useless without Frost holding it?"

"It is, but his powers are out of control and so is the magic contained in the staff. Now let me be to repair it."

Pitch threw his hands up in a surrendering gestured and sat back down on the couch. Another hour trickled by. The Guardians must have found Jack by now. Maybe he should have gone with them?

"Why did you stay behind?" Mother asked, not turning around.

"To spend some wonderful quality time with you of course,"

Mother scoffed at that.

"_Or_ it was perhaps to help Frost. To show you that he was right."

"Why?" Mother whispered. She had finally managed to retrieve a bit of the destructive magic in the staff and now she focusing on pulling it out and back into herself. A glimmering string of green light flowed out of a crack in the staff and wrapped itself around Mother's hand.

"Why help him? Let me get this straight first this is not a _friendly _gesture it's simply because I owed him one. He gave me a chance so now I'm going to give him one. Second chances and all that sickly good stuff. I thought you would have been all for it Nature. Maybe you are just as twisted as me." Pitch sneered standing up and walking away.

"Now as much as it has been a pleasure having you snap at me I'm going to make myself useful and find some back up for the Guardians. I believe they are going to need it. I can't have the world falling into an ice age. Everyone would be dead and there wouldn't be any more people to scare. That really is no _fun_."

With that Pitch disappeared into the shadows. Mother Nature sat on the floor, the last of this piece of magic being extracted. However, at the end of Pitch's speech her concentration broke. Was she, Mother Nature, divine being and protector of nature and balance doubting herself? Yes, she was and it was because of _Pitch Black_ of all people. Mother let out a startled yelp as her grip on her magic wavered and shot back into the staff causing a large crack to slit the top of the crook.

"Oh Manny help us."

She had just made things a lot worse.

* * *

When Pitch showed up with reinforcements his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The terrain reminded Pitch of a war. There were small craters in the side of the mountain, a blizzard raged and the sky resembled the colour palette of death. With a gesture of his hand the four beside him launched in to the help the struggling Guardians.

"Oi Pitch!"

"Oh great the fur ball is coming to chat, goody." Pitch muttered.

"How'd ya get them? What is this?"

"Reinforcements. The Halloween twins were easy to convince and Bed Bug and I have been on good terms for a century now. It was the Leprechaun who was the main problem. Although once the circumstances of this war were discussed they all seemed to agree for a stalemate."

"And they listened to ya?" Bunny asked, ducking as a chuck of ice sailed over his head. Pitch didn't even flinch.

"Well I told them I was working with Mother Nature in order to stop Frost. He's the common enemy now, uniting us. Funny isn't?"

"No, not really. You call that funny?"

The _that_ Bunny was referring to was a huge ice giant. It's jaggard limbs slamming into the mountain, dislodging rocks and spraying ice and snow over the ant like Guardians and reinforcements below. It's legs and arms had iciles extending from it, like a club with nails but on a grander scale. It's head was square and had five sets of sharp ice teeth, but no eyes. Pitch leant around the rabbit and saw that in the ice monster's chest was Jack Frost. He didn't move but he was certainly awake. His face was set in a permanent and now silent scream. His features betrayed the savagery of Winter and the pain the Winter boy was feeling as it consumed him, ripping away from Jack's body and outward in a destructive force that it seemed now one could stop. Pitch turned to Bunny a blank look on his face.

"Yes I think it's hilarious."

"I hate you," Bunny said matching Pitch's deadpan tone with a hint of frustration, "we can't beat him. We tried and once we got a few hits in he turned into this!"

"He's gone on the defence, but don't worry."

"Don't worry? Are you insane mate unless Mother has fixed the staff then…wait is that what ya meant? Has she fixed it?"

"No," This time Pitch did duck as Treat tumbled threw the air landing somewhere behind him in the snow.

Bunny nodded and looked back at the battle field. He was scared and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Jack Frost was at this moment terrifying. Bunny almost laughed, Pitch was probably jealous. The Guardian of hope turned around to thank the creepy man only to find him casually strolling to the back of the battle field.

"Oi where the bloody hell are you going?"

Pitch turned and grinned, exposing his rotting teeth, "to level the playing field." Then he vanished into the shadows.

Bunny was going to protest, but an ear shattering roar tore him back to the battle. He winced as embedded in that roar was the small voice of Jack Frost, the real Jack not this mindless beast. It was a small, pained and scared scream, that sounded more of a whisper on the wind. A battle cry erupted from Bunny's throat as he flung himself on the leg of the ice monster Jack had formed to protect himself. He hacked at it with his boomerang until he was literally flicked off, crashing into North.

Tooth zipped around the monster's head. Thanks to the fire of the Halloween Twins her wings were functioning again, but wouldn't for much longer. It was far too cold. They would only be able to survive for another hour at most. North had used his rusty magic on them to keep them warm after reinforcements had arrived but she could feel that it wasn't going to hold. Tooth chipped at the ice of the monster with her wings all the while battling the crazed wind to stay upright.

The Leprechaun and Trick were attacking the left foot, as neither of them could fly while Bedbug had scurried up to the knee and was assaulting it with a small army of bugs that clawed and bit down on the ice.

North and Treat were taking down the right foot with aid from Bunny but with little progress. It seemed every time a little ice came off more would appear to replace the damage. Although it was taking longer when Treat and Trick used the Jack'O lantern fire to melt sections, along with Treat's exploding candy and Tricks flaming playing cards. The trio had developed a pattern. Treat would melt a section then North and Bunny would hack at it then switch out when the ice began to return. The twins fire though wasn't a strong fire, more of a flame than inferno or a proper fire.

Fighting the beast's chest and arms was Sandy. The bringer of dreams had taken it upon himself to try and free Jack. His whips made little progress. They were only useful in holding back the razor sharp arms of the monster from swatting at his friends below and above. He could see Jack's eyes though. They were following his movements, but they weren't the ice blue ones that held laughter in them, only occasionally when the monster faulted did they flash into existence. Otherwise the eyes that followed Sandy were pure glowing blue and white orbs that held only raw power in them.

Jack Frost was fading from existence.

**Okay so Queenlaur was the one to suggest Jack as an ice monster so thank you for that. Next chapter is on the way and I think it's time Manny got off his lazy ass or not because he's the Man in the Moon and doesn't care. Thank you for the reviews and I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter! **

**Stay Tuned :D**


End file.
